The Study of Living Things
by The Irish Cullen
Summary: "'I wish I was DNA Helixase so I could unzip your jeans'" Biology. The study of all living things. Edward Cullen a young brilliant man, is endeavoring on a new scientific study and is sitting in on Dr. Banner's class in hopes of finding a team. He never imagined he'd find everything else he was looking for. A short story about Love and Science. Told from the 3rd person.
1. Chapter 1

**The Study of Living Things**

**So I recently found my old biology book from years ago and was having total nostalgia moments from when I was in school. I never really liked Science but I have to say I loved studying Ecology and learning about the world around me. Plus our favourite couple met and fell in love while trying to figure out the different between Protease and Anaphase! (I was so proud of myself when I got that in the book, you have no idea).**

**Plus I love writing Geekward; it's sort of an obsession. **

**Just a note before you begin, I didn't go to college to be a scientist so please don't nitpick if you did. Probably none of this ever happens but this is fiction so let's roll with it!**

Edward Cullen was a brilliant young man.

And that wasn't just his mother's opinion.

No from the time that Edward was very young he saw the world in a different way to most people. While most children took delight in playing at the park because of the swings or the slide, Edward could be found sitting in the wild flowers. Not because he had an appreciation for the beauty of nature or anything.

No he was observing the way the bee would carry the pollen, what ways the flowers grew, the height of them, and how many petals they had. These things fascinated the young child.

But it wasn't just biology he was interested in.

He also loved math.

His parents, a neurobiologist and a cardio-surgeon beamed with pride as their youngest asked them for a microscope for Christmas when his eight and then later for his ninth birthday a scientific calculator. His siblings soon learned that Edward was different, while his older brother Emmett struggled with the pressures of high school Edward had successfully graduated at the age of fourteen. Alice his older twin sister by four minutes wondered why Edward was so much smarter than her, it made her sad once. She told Edward she felt like the dumb twin. He simply told her she was the pretty twin and he had to get something from the arrangement. At the age of fourteen Alice accepted that.

Edward was a good brother, and a son to be proud. He had completed his degree by the age of eighteen and began working on his PhD.

Now at the age of twenty three he had a PhD in Ecology and Behavioural Science. But Ecology was his first love.

He had been at the helm of some of the greatest scientific discoveries in the past eleven years and regarded by many as the captain of the new age of biology.

But one of the problems being the captain of a new age of biology? You needed to find yourself a first mate and a band of pirates... for want of a better analogy.

So that's why Edward found himself up at a time that even the sun deemed too early, black coffee in hand ready to act as a TA and advisor, in Dr. Banner's new Ecology class. Edward wanted to start a new filed study in an area not far from the university and had approached Dr. Banner about offering up this chance to work on this project as sort of a reward.

Edward would help Dr. Banner assess the class and the five top students would assist Edward in the study if they so wished. Edward just assumed Banner was also using this as a coy way to nose into his project and get a TA. Edward couldn't complain. He knew this would benefit his project as well as help some of these younger scientists get their footing in the world of science, which could be pretty cut throat.

People underestimated the scientists but really who else knew over a hundred ways to kill a person and make it look like an act of nature other than a scientist? Not a lot of people.

The students began to trickle in while Edward nursed his coffee. If he ever became a professor he would make sure none of his lectures started before noon. Seriously he had to stop getting into chats on forums with crazy people at two o clock in the morning. It was not healthy.

"Late night Dr. Cullen?" Dr. Banner asked him.

"Why do you torture the young people with these times John?" Edward asked him. The students weren't paying attention and Dr. Banner, or John had been Edward's colleague for about three years now.

"Because it weeds out the slackers from the workers. The slackers will drop this after a week." Dr. Banner explained. "A good tip for when you get this job."

"Not if they paid me enough to complete twenty studies." Edward said when he noticed a girl walking in hunched over a cup of coffee bigger than his. Edward wondered where the hell she got that, because seriously he needed more caffeine like yesterday if he was going to be anyway productive this morning. And he had to do this twice a week for a year?

What had he gotten himself into?

Once all the students were sat down Dr. Banner stood up and introduced himself before explaining to everyone who Edward was and what he was doing here. Some of the students looked interested while others were fighting the urge to stay awake. Edward wasn't taking too much offense to it though, he was struggling with this and he had a PhD in the subject.

The lecture quickly ended when everyone began filing out of the class. Edward packing up his stuff when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder.

He turned around and almost swallowed his tongue.

The girl who had arrived hunched over the large cup of coffee was standing in front of him, more alert now. She was wearing a jacket draped over her arm along with a messenger bag hanging from her shoulder. She was wearing a green t-shirt with black writing that said _'if it's green or wriggles it's biology, if it stinks it chemistry, if it doesn't work it's physics'_ along with a pair of black skinny jeans and purple converse. Her thick framed glasses framing her eyes just finished the package that made her a nerd's wet dream, that and she was packing a nice rack underneath the witty t-shirt.

Edward couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was, not to tall, but not too short. She had beautiful long brown hair and matching brown eyes that were hidden behind her glasses.

Realising he was staring he blinked as she extended her hair.

"Dr. Cullen it's nice to meet you, I'm Isabella Swan." She said.

"You too Ms. Swan" He said shaking her hand. "Was there something I could help you with?" he asked trying not to stare at her boobs. A feat in itself really.

"Yes you can help me by picking me to work on that study."

"Ms. Swan back again I see" Dr. Banner said from his lectern. "Already harassing the TA's, it's a bit early don't you think."

"Science waits for no woman." She shrugged.

"Edward, Isabella was a student of mine last year. Maybe one to keep your eye on for the study." Dr. Banner said and Edward nodded.

"Well Ms. Swan I'm not deciding until the end of the course but if you work hard, you'll be in the running." Edward said.

"I look forward to working with you Dr. Cullen." Isabella said before shaking his hand again and walking out of the room.

"Oh you're not going to get a moments peace from that girl." Dr. Banner said.

Edward watched as she walked out of the room, she was packing a nice ass in those jeans as well. Maybe he didn't want peace from her.

***TSOLT***

Month passed and Edward was sure Isabella Swan was trying to kill him. They had begun chit chatting after the class every morning, at one stage Edward thought she might be flirting with him but the remembered she just eager for a place of the project.

He had to say he wouldn't mind working with her though; she had a wicked sense of humour that was similar to his own. Not a lot of people tended to get Edward's sense of humour but Ms. Swan seemed to, and if she didn't she put on an excellent show to make him believe she did.

It had started off as pleasantries, but grown to chatting just about the course and little events in each other's life. Edward didn't have a lot of friends and from what he could tell Bella did have any in this class. She tended to sit by herself unless some idiot tried to flirt with her which only got them a look similar to the one Edward's mother used to give when the family dog shit on the new carpet.

He enjoyed his exchange with her every day, and was sort of glad she was a bit of a loner. It meant that he didn't have to fight attentions from a gaggle of friends. He only had a small window twice a week to chat.

But after all these weeks of chatting Edward was affirmative that she was in fact trying to kill him. He wondered was there a 'how to be a sexy nerdy girl' class that she was taking because seriously, he was hard with one look at her. More often than not he was happy he had a desk to hide his boner from her and dreaded Dr. Banner requesting he get up to give out class materials.

_She really must want on this project_ Edward thought as she strutted away from his desk wearing a tight black skirt and a red t-shirt with the joke on it _'I wish I was DNA Helixase so I could unzip your jeans'_ and chucks, after placing a massive cup of coffee. It was now December and Edward had his eye about fifteen of the students in the class that would be in the running for a spot on the study at the end of the year.

If only he could tell Isabella she didn't have to work so hard, she was at the top of his list and not just because he had jacked off to the image of her wearing nothing but those humorous t-shirts and a pair of panties, oh and the glasses let's not forget the classes, because that's what really got him. No the reason she was at the top of his list was because she had the makings of an amazing biologist.

Every assignment she had turned in had been amazing and Edward was curious about talking to her about the topics of her assignment on a deeper level because she had some interesting ideas concerning the way people looked at ecology right now.

Actually never mind ecology, the way people looked at biology right now. He had gone so far as to show some of Bella's work to his mother who was very impressed with it. Esme was a well known neurobiologist and had almost pilfered Bella from Ecology the minute she had read some of her work. It took some begging on Edward's part to make sure she didn't steal his number one choice right now.

Plus a promise to come over for dinner more.

And that he would strive to eventually give her grandchildren... seriously parents could be very pushy.

Dr. Banner droned on about the morning boring side of ecology, they were studying and conservation. Edward was happier collecting bugs in little jars but he supposed that was just the little boy in him, he found theory boring but knew it was essential. If one wasn't versed in these areas one could find themselves in a lot of trouble when it came to dealing with projects out in the field. Especially if it had anything to do with outside or the environment.

People were so touchy with that these days.

Edward drank his much appreciated gift from Ms. Swan, she was getting a bit of a rep as a teacher's pet but she was just playing the game. Some of the other's were catching on, one guy had asked him to sign the paper that had got Edward his PhD and another made a point of sharing baked goods with him when he came back from a weekend with his parents.

Others weren't playing the game at all. Some thought they were too good for it, like one kid. Mike Newton, Edward had taken an immediate disliking to him. And okay that might have been because when he saw him he had his hand placed on Ms. Swan's thigh, one of the idiots who had received one of Bella's 'shit looks', and Edward was jealous about that. But this was only added to when he realised Mike was lazy and thought his mediocre theories were a gift from God himself.

He was actually barely scraping a D so he was automatically out of the running, but Edward was a cynic in the mood to watch a pretty boy fall. He would let Mike think he was made before rewarding a hard worker like Ben Cheney with a spot on the programme, sickening Newton.

When class was over, Isabella made her way over to Edward's desk. Edward got to see the way her skirt moved in the front and he had to stop himself from groaning loudly when he saw. He was once again thankful for the desk in front of him, hiding his physical reaction to the lovely Ms. Swan and her attire.

"Anything I can help you with Ms. Swan?" he asked, Dr. Banner was still hanging around and Edward didn't want him thinking he had an inappropriate relationship with a student so he had to keep it formal. "Oh and thank you for the coffee." He added tapping the now empty cup on the side and she smiled.

"No problem Dr. Cullen. I just wanted to know if I could turn in my paper now." She asked him holding her binder in her hands. He noticed it had several DNA strands doodled on the front, typical scientist.

"It's not due for another two weeks." He reminded her "Are you sure you don't want to keep it in case you want to add to it?" he asked her curious as to what kind of college student turned in a paper two weeks early, usually people were trying to bribe him from putting the grades in for a week or so until they could hand there's in. This was quite unusual.

"I'm not here until after the Christmas break." She told him. Dr. Banner looked over curiously. "I've cleared it with the Dean." She explained and Dr. Banner nodded before returning to the notes on his lectern preparing for his next class.

"Why?" Edward asked. "Sorry that's none of my business. Sure you can hand your paper in now. And if you want to leave your email I can make sure any notes or handouts can be emailed to you." Edward said. Normally he wouldn't be this helpful but he knew Ms. Swan would have a legitimate reason for her absence and that shouldn't diminish her chances to work on the study.

"That would be great" She said taking out her paper and handing it to Edward before opening her binder and taking out a piece of paper. She quickly scrawled out her email address. "Thank you Dr. Cullen. Have a good Christmas. You too Dr. Banner." She told.

Already focused in his notes Dr. Banner waved while Edward responded a bit more enthused.

"You too Ms. Swan." He told her, slightly saddened that he wouldn't see her until January but maybe that would give him time to kick this crush he had on her.

***TSOLT***

Following the Christmas break Edward didn't know who was more depressed about returning back to class, himself or the students. The sullen looks on each of their faces as they walked into the room made Edward feel back. They all must really want a spot on the project.

The class had lost a couple of people over the break; Dr. Banner informed Edward that at least twelve people had dropped the course over the holidays. Edward wasn't shocked though, it was a tough class and it took a lot to hack it.

As he watched everyone trickle in he couldn't help but look out for Isabella. His plans to get over his stupid little crushed over the holidays had been foiled by the fact that he had missed her for some crazy reason.

He missed their little chance, plus her witty scientific t-shirts. He wondered where she bought them but she seemed to have a new one for every class, she must have some extensive collection.

Edward kept his eye out but by the time the class start Isabella still hadn't made an appearance.

That was strange for Isabella, she was only was punctual. Plus she had missed the last two weeks of the last semester so she should have come early to discuss making up her exam credits with Dr. Banner.

Edward placed an 'x' beside her name marking her absent. It was something he had started doing with the leading contenders for his study; he was keeping track of their attendance so he knew was committed and who wasn't.

At the end of the class Ben Cheney came up to Edward and started discussing the notes that had been made on his last paper. Edward was happy to give the notes to Ben; he liked his work and wanted him to succeed. While he was talking though he heard someone walk up behind him.

"Oh hey Bella." Ben said waving at to the person causing Edward to turn around.

Isabella stood in front of him wearing jeans, an over sized plaid t-shirt and a black tank top. Her expression sunken in and tired. More so then a student struggling to return to school after the holidays. Her eyes looked dead.

She didn't look like herself at all.

"Isabella how was your break?" he asked her.

"It was fine Dr. Cullen. Can I speak to Dr. Banner?" she asked him, not meeting his eyes as she spoke. That was strange normally she was so confident and assured of herself when she spoke.

"Yeah just go on in, his door is open." Edward told her before she quickly went to talk to Dr. Banner.

"That poor girl." Ben said.

"What?" Edward asked him curiously.

"Did you not hear?" Ben asked him and Edward shook his head, he tried to stay out of the student gossip, but if it had to do with Isabella he really wanted to know. "Her Dad had another stroke."

"Another stroke?" Edward asked and Ben nodded.

"Yeah he had one just before Christmas and then she was about to fly back here for school and she found him on the floor in the bathroom." Ben said before looking down at his watch. "Oh shoot. I better go." He said "Thanks for your advice on the notes Dr. Cullen."

"No problem Ben." Edward said before Ben left.

Isabella's father had had a stroke? Edward was saddened for Isabella and was curious as to what she discussing with Dr. Banner right now. From the short conversations they had had he knew Isabella's parents were divorced and that her father lived a couple of states away by himself.

Just as Edward was musing what was going on in the office Isabella appeared her eyes red followed by Dr. Banner.

"Thank you for understanding Dr. Banner." She said sniffling and he nodded.

"Of course Ms. Swan" He told her. "If you ever change your name there is always a seat for you in this lecture hall."

"Is everything okay Isabella?" Edward asked her approaching her and Dr. Banner.

"Dr. Cullen, Ms. Swan has some unfortunate news."

"Oh?" Edward asked.

"I'm leaving school." She told him.

"What?" Edward asked shocked.

"My father has medical problems and I need to be home." She said looking down at her feet. "I just came back to get my stuff and drop my classes." She further explained.

"Dr. Cullen if you could Isabella's work for her, I unfortunately have to get to a meeting." Dr. Banner said and Edward nodded.

"Yes of course." Edward said.

Dr. Banner shook Isabella's hand before leaving the lecture hall that his office was attached to.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked her.

"Can you just get my work please?" she asked him wiping her eyes.

"Come in here." He said taking her hand and pulling her into Dr. Banner's office and shutting the door. "Isabella..." He said when she broke down crying.

Not knowing what to say he let her cry. He gently patted her on the back. Seriously he didn't know what to do with a crying woman. He liked to think it was something that freaked all men out, not just him.

She eventually calmed down and he reached for a box of tissues and handed them to her.

"Thanks" She said wiping her eyes.

"Ben told me the gist of things." Edward said and she nodded. "And you have to care for him?" he asked her and she nodded. "There's no one else?"

"I really wish there was but no." Isabella said looking at her feet. "I knew being an only child that if either of my parents every got sick I would have to look after them a bit but I presumed they would be..." She began but throwing her hands up.

"Older?" Edward asked and she nodded. "Im the youngest I never have to worry about that stuff."

"Plus both of your parents are doctors Dr. Cullen. Some people have all the luck." She said wiping her eyes again.

"So what does this mean for your degree?" Edward asked her.

"It's over." Isabella said.

"Why?" he asked her.

"Because I have to use the money that was set aside for tuition on medical bills and I'm never going to be able to finish my degree." Isabella said and Edward frowned. "What?" she asked him.

"I'm just thinking about how this is a loss for the scientific community." He told her and she gave him a weak smile.

"Thank you" She said. "I'm really sorry that I don't get to work on your study with you."

"Me too" He told her. "I'll get your work for you." He told her and she nodded.

He went into the store room where all the students work was kept on file. It was policy to return all their assignments back to them unless they gave special permission for them to be kept as templates for future students.

Once he had located her folder he sighed.

Edward couldn't believe he was losing his number one candidate. The only one he particularly liked. Plus the fact that she was leaving the school without finishing her education this was likely the last time he would ever see her.

He walked back out into the office and she was wiping her eyes again.

"Are you sure there's no way you can stay?" Edward asked her. This was tearing her apart and to be honest it would tear Edward apart as well knowing that he was losing the chance to work with someone as brilliant as Isabella. It wasn't often Edward found someone else brilliant so losing this chance was killing him. Plus the small issue of his crush on her made him feel like he was being stabbed in the gut when he saw her crying.

"I wish" Isabella said. "But no, the only way I could do that would be to move my Dad here and get him a carer and I don't have that kind of money." She said.

It was then Edward got an idea.

"I do though" He said quickly and she looked up.

"Excuse me?" she asked.

"Listen to me before you freak out?" he asked her and she nodded. "I happen to think you're brilliant." He told her and she gave him a weak smile. "And it's killing me right now to see you leaving this programme; I really want to work with you this Summer. Ask Banner you're the top of my list."

"Dr. Cullen..."

"Call me Edward please, and hear me out." He told her. "I will happily pay for you to supply your father with a medical nurse as long as you agree to finish out your education."

"Edward" Isabella said shocked. "I can't ask you to do that... it's too much." She said shaking her head.

"Bella... can I call you Bella?" he asked her and she nodded. "I've shown your work to my mother. We both agree that you've got a gift. It would be a crime to see you miss out on finishing your education just because this happened to your father. Let me do this for you."

She started crying again but this time she walked over and hugged him.

"Thank you" She whispered and he nodded. "This means so much to me, you have no idea... thank you so much."

***TSOLT***

"So you want Ben Cheney, Angela Weber, Tyler Crowley, Rachel Black and Isabella Swan?" Dr. Banner asked Edward who nodded. The end of the semester had come so fast, Edward couldn't believe he was already making this decision.

So much had changed over the past couple of months; Edward's head was still spinning.

Bella had quickly made the arrangements for her father to be moved closer to the college and Edward helped her prepare in all ways possible. He had hired a nurse, certified in manual handling that lived with Bella and her father at Bella's house. Sue Clearwater was a forty year old widow who was more than happy to help when Edward explained Bella's situation to her. Plus she and Charlie, Bella's father, seemed to get on very well.

But something else had happened. Now that Edward knew more intimate details of her personal life, Bella had opened up a lot to him. And un-surprisingly they had tentatively started a romantic relationship. Edward remembered the night he had first mustered the courage to kiss her.

_Edward helped Bella clear up from dinner. Because of her father's condition she was at home a lot. But she liked having Edward over for dinner. They become close friends over the past few months and they enjoyed being in each other's company. Plus to express her gratitude Bella like to treat Edward to a home cooked meal every week, as an added bonus it gave Edward an opportunity to see her more. An opportunity he was happy to grab. Sue had taken Charlie to help him get ready for bed so it was just the two of them._

"_So have you got a grade for my assignment yet?" Bella asked Edward and he shook his head. "I swear you leave grading mine until last."_

"_It gives me something to look forward to." Edward said making her blush. "Seriously I have to do a lot of grading for Dr. Banner and I see a lot of crappy stuff. So I leave yours and another few until the end so that I don't lose faith in this generation of scientists' altogether." He explained and she laughed._

"_I suppose that's fair enough" She teased. "How come you do all the grading for Dr. Banner?"_

"_Because he's letting me poach his students." Edward said and she laughed. "No he has a heavy class load and in the end I'm the one going to be choosing from the class who I want for the project so I don't mind getting to know all of your works." Edward explained. "I don't do all his classes though; otherwise there would be no project for you to work on this summer."_

"_Am I really in the running for it?" Bella asked curiously and Edward nodded._

"_To be quite honest you're the only one who I'm 100% decided on, everyone else can be dropped and picked. There's really only four places still up for grabs, but tell anyone and I'll deny it." He told her and she smiled._

"_I can't wait" She said with a smile._

"_Neither can I" He told. "It's going to be a lot of fun, a lot of work but a lot of fun."_

"_Do you think I'll be any good in the field?" she asked him._

"_I've told you before I think you're brilliant and I've enquired about a few students and their lab capabilities from their lab professors and I know you're quite capable." He told her._

"_Do you really think I'm brilliant?" she whispered causing him to look at her._

"_More than I should" He said looking into her eyes._

"_I think you're brilliant too." She told him not breaking that eye contact._

"_Bella can I try something?" he asked her._

"_What?" she asked him._

"_An experiment of sorts."_

"_Okay" She said nodding. "What's the hypothesis?" she asked him._

"_That I would really enjoy kissing you" He told her._

"_Okay, justify?" she asked still looking at him._

"_Because I've been thinking about it for awhile."_

"_Any background studies done?" She whispered as he moved closer to him._

"_Well I surveyed one of the parties involved and it all seemed okay."_

"_What about the other party?" she asked him. "Everything has to be fair" She added._

"_Okay I'll do that now. I need to give you a survey do you mind?" he asked her and she shook her head letting him know she didn't mind at all. "Do you think you would enjoy kissing me?"_

"_Yes" She said and Edward had to stop from pouncing on her._

"_And do you want me to kiss you?" he asked her._

"_Yes" She answered._

"_Okay well then my survey concludes that the two parties are in the same frame of mind."_

"_Well you're proposal seems to be put together."_

"_Do you think I should carry out the actual part of the experiment?" he asked standing in front of her._

"_Yes" She whispered._

_He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers. There were few words that Edward knew to associate with this moment. The moment Bella's lips touched his he felt like he had been plugged into a socket. His hands dropped from her face only because he wrapped his arms around her waist, her wrapped around his neck pulling him closer to her._

_When they pulled away Bella looked up at him._

"_Well?" she asked him._

"_What?" he asked her._

"_Was your hypothesis correct?" she asked him._

"_All good experiments have repetition before finding conclusive results Ms. Swan, you know that." He told her and she smiled pressing her lips to his. She deepened this kiss by putting opening her mouth; Edward opened his too ignoring the fact that experiments must be the same each time for them to be conclusive._

_He pulled back first this time._

"_Hmm" He said and she looked up at him._

"_What?" she asked him._

"_It seems my hypothesis was correct." He told her and she smiled._

"_You should really put that into practise." She told him before kissing him again. "This could be very beneficial." She added._

"_See and you were worried about how we would work in the field."_

"Yes" Edward said answering Dr. Banner's question, forcing thoughts of Bella and kissing out of his head. So far that was all they had done in their relationship. Edward didn't think it was appropriate to have a sexual relationship with until this decision had been made. He didn't want anyone saying Bella only got this because she had slept with him.

"A lot of students have mentioned they think Ms. Swan should be taken out of the running seeing as you have your arrangement with her and you're relationship." Dr. Banner said and Edward gritted his teeth.

Originally Bella and Edward intended to keep their arrangement and romantic relationship private. It was sort of taboo for anyone on the teaching staff to date a student and so they weren't planning on going public until after the project was over this summer. But one day Edward had left Bella's assignment on Dr. Banner's desk, while he went to retrieve it the lecture hall had emptied out and it was just him and Bella there.

Being bold Edward pulled her to him and kissed her when that snot nosed Mike Newton walked in and saw them.

Edward had to do quick damage control and tell Dr. Banner about his relationship with Bella and the arrangement they had about her father. At first Dr. Banner was furious but once Edward assured him that it was all consensual and that Bella was twenty one there wasn't much Dr. Banner could say. Edward wasn't officially her teacher. He was an advisor on her course but not her professor and they did have a sexual relationship either.

"Well if that's the case I'll reduce it to four spaces and invite Isabella to work on the project independent from the class." Edward said "You know as well as I do John that I had Isabella Swan picked for this project before Christmas, she is a brilliant candidate and I'm lucky that I get to date her as well, I'm not going to be bullied by the likes of Mike Newton and Jessica Stanley who want to say I only gave it to her because she's my girlfriend." Edward stated.

"That is very true" Dr. Banner said "Just be prepared for the back lash"

"Aren't I always?" Edward asked him who nodded.

"Okay then, let's go announce it." Dr. Banner said.

They had left the students in the lecture hall while they finalised their discussion. Just thirty students remained at the year, so the decision had been hard to make. For awhile Edward was considering opening another spot but the company funding his study would only give him money to pay for five students and it was a rule that Edward didn't invest his own money into his projects, otherwise he would end up broke.

"Can I have your attention?" Dr. Banner asked the students and they all silenced. "Well this has been an excellent year and I have to say I have been impressed by all of your work. But I say you're all bored rigid listening to me speak, so I'm handing you over to the man you really want to hear from. Dr. Cullen" Dr. Banner said and Edward stood up and walked over to the lectern.

"Thank you Dr. Banner, I would also like to thank all of you. You've all shown great interest in this project and I'm so happy to see the response it had gotten. Unfortunately I only have places to offer for this project this Summer but for those of you who don't make the cut I look forward to your endeavours in science in the future and maybe one day we might collaborate on another project." He said and they all clapped. "Now I'm not going to drag this out so I'm just going to ask the five people I've chosen to follow me into Dr. Banner's office once you're called." Edward said. "In no order I would like to invite Angela Weber, Rachel Black, Tyler Crowley, Ben Cheney and finally Isabella Swan to join me on my project this Summer. If you could give them a round of applause please and could the five of you join me in Dr. Banner's office."

They all clapped but he could see the jealous faces, the nasty looks. One girl sitting behind Bella leaned forward and whispered something in her ear making Bella look down at her feet. Edward would ask about that later but for now he had a group to meet with.

The five chosen were extremely happy and eager to work. The meeting went well and Edward gave them all schedules that they would need this Summer before dismissing them. The others left while Bella hung back.

"Is everything okay?" Edward asked her and she nodded. He collected his stuff and took her hand as they walked out of the office and past Dr. Banner who waved at them. "What did that girl say to you after I made the announcement?" he asked her curiously as they walked out of the building.

"Oh Lauren?" she asked.

"Wait that's Lauren Mallory?" he asked her and she nodded. "That girl would be better off in a different course." He said and Bella laugh "But what did she said to you?"

"That I... never mind." She said.

"Bella, tell me." He said stopping and tilting her face up so she was looking him dead in the eye.

"She said I must be really good a sucking dick to get you to pay for my father and give me a place of the project" Bella said and Edward saw red.

"What an ignorant girl." Edward said and she shrugged. "Well you know the truth Bella."

"Hmmm" She said swinging their joined hands.

"Bella?" he asked her. "You do know why I picked you? And it's not that. For one thing for all I know you could be really bad at that." He said teasingly making her smile "And two, I picked you because you've got one of the best minds I've ever come across."

"But that doesn't explain..." She began when he interrupted her.

"What? Why I pay for Charlie?" He asked her and she nodded. "Well that's easier to explain then the other thing."

"Why?" she asked him.

"Well... because I love you." He told her and she stopped mid stop.

"What?" she asked him.

"I love you"

"So all that crap you normally feed me about my education and stuff..." She began.

"Well that's also a factor." He said. "You're too brilliant to not finish school and get you're qualification. You deserve it after all your work. But yeah it's mainly because I'm pretty sure I'm madly in love with you."

"Another hypothesis?" she asked him and he nodded. "That's weird." She said.

"Oh. Why?" he asked her curiously.

"Because I was pondering the exact same thing about you." She said leaning and kissing him. "I you've just helped me come to a conclusion."

"What?" he asked her.

"I love you" She told him and he smiled. "So now there's only one more thing to do" She said.

"What?" he asked her.

"Well it's a weird experiment I've been designing. You reach the conclusion but you do a physical experiment to further prove your conclusion."

"Oh really?" he asked her and she nodded. "And what would that entail?"

"Take me to your apartment and you'll find out." She said kissing him.

Catching her drift, he had to stop himself from throwing her over his shoulder and running back to his apartment. Instead he just dragged her behind him as he made his way back to his apartment hurriedly.

Once inside his apartment he pushed her up against the door and pushed her jacket off her shoulder. He chuckled when he saw her t-shirt. It was yellow with _'I heart You' _on it but instead of the normal symbol of the heart there was a diagram one would find in a highschool biology book.

"Very fitting"

"I also have one that says _'My Cardiovascular system operate to sustain life but also for You' _I thought I'd wear that one when you introduce me to your parents next week. Thought it might impress your Dad." She said and he laughed at her before kissing her again and carrying her to his bedroom.

Their laughter was replaced with different sounds as they shed their clothes, Edward experiencing so many of his fantasies of this woman at the one time. He kissed her with all his might as he entered her for the time, her body clinging to his as he panted out that he loved her in between kisses. He then kissed along her body kissing every inch that he could reach in his position making her cry out.

Bella rolled them over so that she was on top, her breasts hanging in front of Edward's face; he leaned out and sucked one into his mouth as she moved up and down on top of him. His hand playing with the other.

This was much better than all his fantasies combined. He had her here in his bed. She allowed him to make love to her, something he could never imagined all those months ago when she first introduced herself to him, telling him they would be working together. Now they were working together in the best of ways.

When it was done they stayed kissing and cuddling enjoying being in love, and each other.

"Brilliant" She murmured against his lips and he smiled.

Never in a million years did Edward think that when he started this project back in September, that he would ever meet the woman of his dreams. But here she was lying in his bed naked as the day she was born except for a pair of glasses.

He had never met someone so brilliant in his life and he didn't think he ever would again. She was it for him, he knew that.

"Bella?" he asked her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Marry me?" he asked her and she gasped.

"What?" She asked him. "Edward we've only been dating a few months... how can we...?" she asked when he sat up.

"I know what I want" He told her. "And I want you. I want you to be my partner in everything. In my work, in my personal, everything. I've been entranced with you since day one and I know I'm only ever going to want you."

"Edward you're only twenty three how can you possibly know?" she asked him.

"I just do" He told her leaning and kissing her. "Please Bella; make me the happiest man in the world. Marry me?"

"Yes" She said nodding leaning in and kissing him.

Edward beamed as he wrapped his arms around her. He had found his partner in life. And they were going to take on the entire scientific community together.

"Hmm Mrs. Cullen" He murmured.

"I was thinking Dr. Cullen" She told him and he smiled.

Yeah Edward Cullen had always been told he was a brilliant man.

But nowadays if you told him that, he would tell you he was only a brilliant man because he had a brilliant wife.

A year after they got engaged they got married, before Bella went on and got her PhD adding another Dr. Cullen to the family.

And then after they finally squared away their third collaborative project Edward and Bella began to study another area of Biology completely new to both of them.

Reproduction.

**THE END.**

**So that's a lot of writing. **

**Let me know, did you like it? Hate it? I'm really interested to hear you're feedback.**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Study of Living Things – Reproduction**

**I had a plan you know! I had a plan to work out some writers block by writing a one shot, one know a short writing task, and then get back to my projects that I'm supposed to be working on but no... I'm not allowed do that, am I? So here it is, there is one more part of this that I will write but after that it's done. No more. Complete. The end. Crioch (Irish)**

**Read the author's note at the end for notice about the final part of this story, but enjoy this second instalment of 'The Study of Living Things'. Reproduction.**

Bella had never been patient. From the time she was a little girl it was something she had had to deal with. She had always suspected her impatience came from being an only child who was used to get what she wanted when she wanted.

She had also never liked competing for things with people. But in life competition was just another thing that people must deal with. Bella was resigned to this but it didn't mean she liked it. In highschool she had quickly learnt the task of competing. She competed a lot in highschool, which saw her become student body president, head of the debate club, the science club and valedictorian.

By the time she arrived in college she liked to think she had finished competing until it came time to get a job with her degree. She felt she deserved the break after years of posters and bake sales. But that all changed when Dr. Edward Cullen walked into her Ecology course.

She wanted him and she wanted on his study. Yes she had learnt how to compete but with that in mind she was still the only child who was used to getting her own way and getting things that she wanted.

She studied him and her subject that year, knowing it was up to Dr. Cullen to read all her assignments and grade them she made sure she never handed anything in that was less than perfect. She wanted to impress him. She wanted to make him think. Think about her.

She thought about him so it was only fair. She thought about him in all sorts of ways. She thought about how he was a genius and how under that mop of hair was a fantastic brain waiting to be picked. She thought about how he was friendly and he made an effort to not just skirt by in life just by being a genius. She also thought about how she wanted him to fuck her six ways til Sunday and every other day.

Thankfully she was a woman and able to multi-task because otherwise she would've failed that class. Watching Dr. Cullen all the time while trying to keep attention to the lecture. It was hard to do, but she managed it.

Her world and thoughts about Dr. Cullen had come crashing down though when she learnt that her father had suffered a massive stroke just after Thanksgiving, and then another one just after the New Year. She knew she owed too much to her father and that she needed to look after him. No one was there to do it. It was her job to look after him.

She was prepared to drop school and give up her dream of working with Dr. Cullen, when he had swooped in like a knight on a white horse that you read about in fairytales. He was prepared to help her finish her education and look after her father.

It was then Bella knew that she was never going to stop being able to think about Dr. Cullen because she was almost sure she was in love with him. It was ridiculous though, he would never see her that way. He was just a friend, Edward, he told her to call him by his first name and she loved that. Nobody else in the class was allowed do that. Just Bella.

She was pretty sure he would never feel the same way, when one night after she made him dinner, he suggested a hypothesis which found them making out in her kitchen for a long time. She knew it wasn't right but she couldn't help, she cared about him way too much. Bella knew she should keep away until he made the decision about the study and who would work with him but he told her she thought he thought she was brilliant and that he wanted to work with her. His words made her swoon and it was all she could do to not demand he take her to bed that night when they first kissed.

But as their kisses became more heated and the end of the year drew closer it was hard to hide their relationship. Bella's classmates soon found out what was happening and then it began. The subtle harassments. Even the ones who didn't say anything said it with their looks, every time they got their assignments back. They all thought she was sleeping with Edward for her grades and a place on the study.

While Bella had always been proud and it almost killed her to think people thought she was being wrongly rewarded, she cared way too much about Edward to give up their relationship. She knew they would prove their relationship was real and she just had to learn to silence the naysayers.

On the day that Edward announced the students he wanted for his study, it was obvious what the rest of the room thought. She felt the looks on her back as she walked towards Dr. Banner's office but she had to ignore it. She had worked hard from day one and she deserved this place. She knew what type of man Edward was, he wouldn't reward someone just because he was dating them. He would only reward those who deserved it. And she knew she deserved it.

Once the meeting was over her and Edward left hand in hand. He had been furious when she told him about her classmates' reactions but he calmed himself down. And then he told her the best thing in the world. That the reason he had helped her with her father and her education wasn't because he thought it was best for her to finish her studies but because he loved her and wanted to be with her. That made Bella's heart soar, she told him he loved her too.

He then brought her back to his apartment and she gave herself to him, the only person she ever would give herself to. She was fairly confident of this because as soon as it was done he asked her to marry him, shocking her to a point of disbelief in what he had said. She was certain she had misheard him, before she gave him an out, thinking there was no possible way he could want to marry her. But he had assured her and without a second thought she said yes.

Throughout the years following their engagement and marriage they worked together, while Bella furthered her education, getting her degree and then beginning the process to get her PhD, which she did.

But following becoming Dr. Cullen, Bella realised there was something missing from their little family.

A baby

***TSOLT***

Bella sat at the desk in her office, she was tapping her fingers against the top of the desk. This was her usual pose when thinking about something. As a child she would do this sitting on the bottom step of the stairway in her father's house, causing him to ordain it her 'thinking spot' just like Winnie the Pooh. When she was a child she would tap her fingers against the wooden step. Now her 'thinking spot' was a large oak desk in her office at the University she and her husband worked at. They shared an office and lab to avoid confusion about where Dr. Cullen work from.

Bella's side of the office was chaotic with papers coming out of every tiny orifice, while Edward's was anally tidied. She often wondered how he managed to keep it clean while Edward wondered how the hell his wife work in such chaotic conditions.

She continued to tap her fingers against the table as Edward walked into the room followed by his mother.

"Oh I didn't realise you were still here." Edward said when he realised his wife was sitting in the chair.

"What?" Bella asked coming out of her haze.

"You said you were leaving early" He said kissing the top of her head as he reached over her to grab a marker off of one of her white boards.

"I was and then I got thinking about something. Hi Esme, sorry I was in my own little world." Bella said and her mother in law nodded.

"I do that all the time so don't worry." She said with a smile. Esme adored Bella, but in all honesty Esme was going to adore anyone who cared for her son as much as she knew Bella did. When Esme realised just how intelligent Edward was she was worried he wouldn't have a normal life, especially with how fast he progressed through school, he never seemed to have time for anything but science. But that had all the changed the moment he met Bella and for that Esme would be eternally grateful "What are you working on right now Bella?" Esme asked.

"I'm supposed to be finishing the reports on the study but I'm having brain farts." Bella said.

"Don't worry about it Love, I'll finish them." Edward said and Bella shook her head.

"No this was one of my responsibilities that we outlined at the beginning of the study. I'll do it" She said smiling at her husband. He always took on too much, still forgetting that one of the perks of having a partner meant he didn't have to do all the work.

"If you're sure." He said and she nodded.

"What are you two working on?" Bella asked.

"Oh nothing, I just needed Edward to draw me a diagram of the nervous system. The board has suggested I get someone else to draw them, all these years of practising medicine my hand writing has become like hieroglyphics and about twenty minutes of my last meeting were spent trying to figure out had I written macro or micro on a board." She explained and Bella nodded while Edward quickly sketched a detailed diagram from memory.

It took him about five minutes before it was done, once he had completed it he lifted the board back to his mother's car before returning to his office to find Bella tapping her fingers against the top of the desk.

"What's got the gears in your head turning?" he asked curiously sitting on her desk.

"Oh nothing" She lied and he looked at her pointedly. "Okay there is something." She said.

"Come on tell me." He said and she leaned back in her chair.

"I've been thinking about endeavouring in a different field." She told him. "Now that we have our study almost done."

"Oh. What were you thinking Love?" he asked her crossing his arms in front of him and leaning back. Ecology was always his number one field in Science and he didn't like venturing into different fields, but he would be happy to support his wife in whatever she chose to do. "Plant or animal?"

"Animal" She said. "Human to be precise." She said.

"Oh... what? Because if it's got to do with the heart, my Dad was telling me about a new study that their starting in Hopkins that you could..."

"It's not the heart." She said.

"Okay then the Lungs? The kidneys?" he asked her and she shook her head. "Well those are the only ones you've every expressed interest in before Love."

"Well Science is ever changing and so am I." She said making him chuckle.

"Alright so tell me what is your new sudden interest?"

"Reproduction" She explained.

"Oh do you want to get on the study of the male contraceptive pill? That actually looks really interesting." Edward said and Bella felt like slamming her head against the table.

"No, I don't want to get in on that study."

"Bella, I love you but you're really confusing me right now."

"I was thinking you and I could collaborate on another experiment."

"Oh?" he asked.

"Uh huh" She said standing up.

"What kind of experiment?" he asked her as she walked towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck. Instinctively his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her to them.

"Let's make a baby Edward." She said.

"What?" he asked her. "I mean... you want to..."

"Have your child? Yes." She said.

"Really?" he asked her and she nodded.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"Well it's not something we've ever talked about Love." He said and she shrugged.

"So? We're talking about it now."

"It's not that simple Love." He said and she shook her head. "I think you're underestimating this Bella."

"I'm not Edward. I've been thinking about this for awhile actually. Ever since we bought the house and Dad decided he would stay with Sue in my old place. We have this beautiful big house why not bring a little baby into it?"

"I'm not saying 'no' Love, I'm just rationalising things. I'm a scientist, it's my natural reaction when something is posed to me."

"Fine do you want to make a list?" she asked stepping out of his arms.

"Bella..." he sighed.

"No, you're the one who wants to be Mr. Rational we'll make a list" She explained pulling the giant white board on wheels over and wiping it clean before writing pros and cons.

"Okay fine" Edward said crossing his arms again. "Babies are expensive."

"Okay but we both have good incomes" She said as she wrote both her point and his on the board.

"Fair enough, you'll have to go on maternity leave. That's a con."

"Okay but a pro is that I'm twenty five which is a good age for fertility." She said. She was a lot younger than most PhD candidates but Edward had coached her the way through it which is why she already so established at a young age. She had graduated college within two years due to Edward's tutoring and a lot of hard work. She didn't want to waste time in school when she could out helping him with his studies. Edward had been through it before when he had gotten his PhD when he was twenty one.

"That is true, so a pro would be we are at the right age for doing this." He said and she nodded. "Right I suppose a pro would be we both want children."

"Do you?" she asked him.

"Yes" He said and she smiled writing it up on the board. "But a con would be we'd have to cut back in work after the child was born. Plus once they started school we would have to start working normal office hours what with child care."

"So child care and cutting back in work." She said and he nodded. "And another con would be we won't be able to go to as much conventions." She said before stepping back from the board.

Edward watched his wife as she realised the cons were weighing out the pros. She bit her lip, something she did at stressful times. But that wasn't it. He could see her whole posture slump, her face got dark, and her eyes looked glassy as if she was trying not to cry.

She really wanted this. Edward himself may have never really thought about it until now but it was obvious that Bella had and when he married her he had promised her to give her the world. Watching her he realised Bella would give up the world to have his child so taking the marker out of her hand.

"A pro would be we own our home." He said writing 'no mortgage' on the board. "We both have cars that could hold car seats and strollers so that's a pro" He added before adding 'suitable cars' to the list. "Our parents would be ecstatic so support is a definite pro."

"So we're tied?" Bella asked looking at the board.

"No" He said shaking his head.

"What?" she asked and he tapped 'we both want children' scrawled in Bella's handwriting. "Yeah?" she asked.

"I've decided that counts as two." He said and she smiled a breathtaking smile.

"We're doing this?" she asked and he nodded.

"Let's make a baby Dr. Cullen."

***TSOLT***

Edward sat on his bed waiting for Bella to come out of the bathroom. She had been in there for a really long time. He wondered what she was doing in there but he knew it was best not to ask. She had told him to strip down to his boxers and he knew questioning her in moments like this would mean she would forgo sex altogether.

Okay that wasn't true. She wouldn't forgo sex, not now with them trying for a baby. They were both scientists and they knew how this worked. Bella wouldn't miss this month's opportunity to make a baby but she would make the process as painful as possible for Edward. Including not letting him see her naked, which was done by wearing a large t-shirt that covered everything. She would also play music he hated and chatter on about frivolous things in his ear making sure the only reason he got off was to make a baby.

Oh she could be cruel that wife of his.

This was their sixth attempt to make a baby and he knew Bella was getting frustrated. But really who could blame her, it seemed like every other woman was able to get pregnant and she wasn't. Edward's twin sister just had her first while his sister in law had her third. Plus Angela Weber who had been part of Bella and Edward's first study just announced her and Ben Cheney, her husband, were expecting twins. It was really irking Bella because every time the subject came up these women would tell her, they weren't really trying and it just happened.

And here was Bella, measuring her ovulation and body temperatures almost every day, and then like clockwork the third week of every month her period would come.

"Is everything okay in there, Love?" Edward called from the bed.

"Uh huh" She answered before opening the door revealing her wearing the sexiest black lingerie Edward had seen in his life. It wasn't often Bella wore lingerie, she didn't see the point because Edward just pulled it off of her. But she was trying to get his swimmers moving and hopefully this would do it.

Edward had already been hard at the prospect of having sex but when his wife emerged from the bathroom in the short night gown that barely covered her ass, showing of a black lace thong... well his penis stood as straight at a cadet saluting a Sergeant.

Her breasts were encased completely in lace with a bow in between them. The dark colour contrasted deliciously with her skin making Edward want to lick her from head to toe. She was stunning, a sex kitten from hell sent to torture him and she was all his.

Bella leaned against the door of the bathroom, staring at her husband. His eyes were dark so she knew he liked what he was seeing.

"So what do you think?" she asked walking towards the bed. The minute she was in reaching range Edward grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"When did you get this?" he asked her.

"The other day." She said climbing onto his lap. Her knees moved to either side of his legs so that she was straddling him. "I figured you deserved a little present seeing as you've been working so hard lately." She said leaning before leaning and kissing him.

"Well I'm a very lucky man." He murmured his hands snaking around her body pulling her as close to him as possible. Realising he hadn't verbally complimented the outfit choice yet he decided to let his thoughts be known. "You look stunning Love"

"Really?" she asked looking down her body before looking back at him.

"So sexy" He whispered in her ear before taking her ear lobe between his teeth and sucking on it.

She pulled his lips to her own and kissed him hungrily. Edward responded by turning them so Bella was on her back on the bed. She smiled up at him before he kissed her again, her hands moving into his hair, she loved how the silky tresses felt in her hands and Edward loved the feeling of her nails scratch at his scalp.

Deciding he wanted more he pulled his lips away from hers and began trailing kisses along her body. He started with her neck and moved to her collar bone, and then down to her breasts.

Bella moaned at her husband's touch, they had grown competent in their love making skills in their years together and they knew exactly what to do in order for them to have a pleasurable experience. It had taken some time to find out what to do exactly but just like everything else in their live they had it down to a fine science.

Edward's fingers made increasing circles on Bella's thigh, pushing her night gown up her body until he bunched around her waist. She was tense all over, his kisses and touches heightening all her senses. She was so sensitive to his touch, she felt like jumping when his fingers touched her thong covered centre.

"Edward" Bella gasped. "Please..." She moaned. He never left her wanting. He pulled her panties down her legs and threw them off the bed. His boxers felt uncomfortably tight. Bella could sense his discomfort and she sat up a little to push them down over his hips and he kicked them off his legs. She moaned as his erection sprang free. "Oh you're so ready for me." She purred and he nodded kissing along her neck. "I'm ready for you too." She said and he groaned.

"Jesus Bella" He groaned pushing his way into her. One of Bella's baby making rules, no extensive foreplay during ovulation. Edward had been shocked when she first said it but he conceded that she had done all the research and knew what he was talking about. He had also promised not to masturbate, not that he did it often, but Bella was concerned that Edward could exhaust his vital sperm and Edward would do anything to comfort his wife. This also meant no oral sex.

Although she had promised him a victory blow job once they discovered they were pregnant. Edward thought it was all a bit much, but he was going to do this her way. Edward had learnt early on in their relationship that Bella was not a patient woman. She also liked things her way. And he was happy to give it to her because he loved her. Some people thought he spoilt her, and maybe he did but he did it all out of adoration for her. It's not like she didn't show him her adoration.

They weren't big gestures, but small things like cooking for him, were enough for Edward. Plus she was always up for showing adoration through sex except for the third week in the month.

He thrusted in and out of her. She clung to his shoulders and tilted her hips up giving him better leverage so he could reach deep inside her.

"I love you" He murmured in her ear and she moaned. No matter how clinical their sex life was right now Bella just like a lot of women wanted to be reminded how loved she was during sex. Edward knew what to do when it came to loving her. It helped her relax.

She was so tense, putting way too much pressure on herself. But she couldn't help it. She wanted a baby so bad, it was almost too difficult to describe how much she wanted it.

She felt herself getting closer to the edge; Edward did too, picking up his pace as he thrusted in and out of her before having an intense orgasm inside of her. She moaned and clenched her walls around him, her own orgasm hitting through her. Edward held his place inside her as he came. He knew she would kill him if he moved.

He lay down on top of her, his forearms no longer able to keep him up until he was done. He then pulled out of her and she stayed lying down on her back. She had read somewhere it would help her to conceive better.

Looking at his wife who had her eyes clenched shut as if she was making a wish; Edward felt the need to make a wish too. He knew how much she wanted this. And he wanted to give her a child. It was his job as a man, to bring the sperm. So hopefully this time would be it and in nine months they would have their baby.

Because Edward knew Bella was not patient and he didn't know how much longer she could go on without getting her desired results.

***TSOLT***

Edward was busy explaining the results of an old study to a group of second year students. He had become a visiting lecturing to Dr. Banner's classes. As way of saying thank you for allowing him to sit on the first faithful class when Edward had met Bella. His was lecturing about the study and how it was carried out in the field so that the students could get a better idea of what they could expect when they began working outside of the classroom.

"And as you can see these results reflect a completely different finding that the original hypothesis and it was through..." Edward began when his phone vibrated on the desk, Bella was calling him. That was strange; she knew he was in the class. He pressed cancel, hoping she understood that he couldn't answer mid lecture. "Sorry about that" He said before further explaining how he and his team had found these results. "It's actually a funny story; these results were noticed by accident by Dr. Cullen... not me, my wife. She thought I had written something down wrong, before realising I had made this discovering by accident. Because she was the one who figured this out, she likes to take credit for..." He began when his phone began vibrating again. It was Bella again. "I'm sorry about this." He said cancelling the call.

Edward went back to talking when he received a text from Bella. Noticing the students were furiously taking notes he tapped it open on his IPhone.

_Will you answer your phone? – Bella_

_I'm lecturing Love. I'll be done in half an hour – Edward_

_But this is important – Bella._

_What? – Edward._

_Well I owe you a blowjob – Bella_

Edward's eyes widened as he read the message. At first because of how blunt it was, they could be married a hundred years and Edward would never be used to Bella's bluntness. But then Edward realised the second meaning of Bella's statement.

"I'm sorry about this" Edward said shuffling his papers. "I have to leave"

"Dr. Cullen?" Dr. Banner said walking over to the lectern. "Is everything okay?"

"I need to find my wife." Edward said quietly before turning to the students. "Something has come up, but I will schedule with Dr. Banner for me to come in and finish this talk. Again sorry." Edward said grabbing his jacket and running out of the lecture hall. He ran to his car and threw his brief case into the back seat before pulling his phone out of his pocket and calling Bella.

"Dr. Cullen" Bella answered coyly.

"Don't be cute with me, where are you?" Edward asked her.

"In the lab." She said.

"I will be there in ten minutes." Edward told her before hanging up. He drove to the far side of the campus and pulled into his parking space beside Bella's, which she rarely used because they drove to work together. Once the car was parked he pulled the keys out of the ignition and jumped of the car. It was a second thought to reach behind him and locked the car before running into the building. He made his way up to his and Bella's lab.

Looking in he could see she was looking in a microscope, he typed in his code to open the door and she looked up, an amazing smile on her face.

"Really?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Dr. Scholtz confirmed it about half an hour ago." She said. "I went in to get my blood work done a couple of weeks ago and she called today and it said I'm pregnant." She said smiling brightly at him.

Edward took the final steps towards her and brought her lips to his.

"I love you so much." He said kissing her causing her to smile.

"I love you too." She said.

"I can't believe it, you're pregnant." He said placing his hand on her abdomen.

"We're going to have a baby."

***TSOLT***

"Do you have to do that?"

"Do what Love?" Edward asked exasperately.

Bella's pregnancy had gone perfectly. She hit all her weight targets and grew the appropriate rate; Edward had made graphs to determine the rate of her weight gain was correct. He had also been there for all the appointments, holding her hands through all sonograms, made sure she took her pre-natal vitamins and that she ate all the right foods.

Yes Bella's pregnancy had gone so well, their child obviously felt safely cocooned in her body. The baby didn't want to leave. Bella was four days past her due date. And she was increasingly becoming irritated. About everything.

"You're breathing too loud." She told him and he sighed. "See?"

"Love I'm sorry but breathing is kind of necessary." He told her before returning to typing. He was hoping on getting this last bit of work done before the baby came. According to the doctor it could any day now and Edward wanted to be prepared.

"Do you really have to be that loud though?" she asked him. He wanted to say something back but he knew it was better that he didn't.

"Can I get you anything Love?" he asked hoping her to distract her.

"Broken waters" She stated.

"Um..."

"Ugh. Get out" Bella yelled down at her grossly large baby belly. She was so uncomfortable. Her entire body was on fire she felt like she was sitting too closed to a fire place and couldn't move. She was tired but couldn't get comfortable enough to sleep. The baby was so active kicking her, plus she was sick sleeping on her back. It was not comfortable, but when she slept on her side it made things awkward, plus if she rolled in her sleep she woke Edward up because nothing was done subtly when you were this pregnant. "Edward why won't he come out?" she asked.

They had decided to find out the sex of the baby, so it turned out they were having a stubborn little mama's boy.

"I don't know Love. It must be really cosy in there." Edward said putting his laptop down realising he wasn't getting any work done. He placed his hand on her swollen stomach. She was extremely tense.

"If this is how he behaves now, he'll never move out of home Edward." Bella said making him chuckle.

"Come on Son, just come out. I'll hang out with you for a little while and we'll give Mommy a little break." Edward said before kissing her swollen belly.

"You know I was reading that having sex can kick start labour" Bella said and Edward looked at her shocked. "What?" she asked him. "Am I that undesirable?" she asked him.

"Not at all Love. You know I adore you and your body." He said kissing her. "But no way could having sex be comfortable for you write now." He said and she shrugged. "What?"

"I'm already so uncomfortable. Why not?"

"You're so good at the dirty talk." Edward said and Bella groaned.

"Please Edward, I'm desperate."

"Bella I'm going to make you more uncomfortable by having sex with you. He'll come out of you when he's good and ready." Edward said standing up off the couch.

"Yeah and he'll be two years old." Bella muttered.

"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked her.

"Water please." She said and he nodded leaning down and kissing her forehead. She stretched out on the couch and looked at her naked stomach. She could not stomach trying to find clothes unless it was absolutely necessary. She was just in her loosest sport bra and shorts and she was still so hot and uncomfortable.

Edward came back in holding her glass of water and a damp cloth. He placed it on her head and she sighed before he helped her sit up slightly so she could drink her water.

"Edward, please... I'm begging you." Bella said and Edward sighed.

"Bella I'm not doing it if you're going to be uncomfortable."

"I'm uncomfortable now. Please Sweetie" She said and he groaned.

"Can we not just give it one more day?" he asked and she shook her head. "Okay fine but I swear Bella, the minute you're too uncomfortable we are stopping okay?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." She said as he stood up and unbuckled his belt and opened his pants. He pushed them down his legs and pulled his shirt over his head before pulling her shorts down her legs. He then sat back down and lifted her onto his lap so that she was straddling him.

Her massive stomach caused a little bit of an obstruction but nothing too bad. She wrapped one arm around his neck and kissed him hungrily while her other hand reached down into his boxers and began stroking his erection, making it hard.

"Bella" He groaned loving the feeling of her around him. She then grinded herself against him making him rest against the back of the couch. She pushed his boxers down and he helped her remove her panties before she literally climbed onto his erection. Edward held onto her hips and lifted her up and down, moaning loudly as he did.

Bella braced her by putting her hands on his shoulders.

"Oh God" Bella moaned as she moved up and down.

It was messy, it was sticky, it was sweaty and he quickly came inside of her causing them both to cry out.

Once it was done she rested against him panting heavily.

"Are you okay?" he asked and she nodded. He gently stroked her back and kissed her temple as she rested against him.

When her breathing returned to normal she laid down on the couch.

"Now what?" Edward asked curiously.

"We just have to wait and see does it... oh" Bella said and he looked at her in alarm.

"Bella?" he asked her.

"Okay yeah, that did the trick." She said sitting up.

After about an hour of timing her contractions, they decided it was time to go to the hospital. Edward's sister and sister in law had advised Bella not go to the hospital straight away and to take her time after her water broke because labour on the first baby was always the longest.

Edward drove with one hand on the wheel and the other holding Bella's as they made their way to the hospital. She groaned as she was hit contractions as they drove the forty five minute journey to the hospital. By the time they checked her in to the hospital she had been in labour two hours and progressing quickly.

"Well Mrs. Cullen it seems your little boy will be here soon enough." The nurse said as she checked how dilated she was.

"Dr. Cullen" Bella corrected the nurse.

"Oh sorry I didn't realise..." The nurse said when Edward shook his head. Best not to get on Bella's bad side right now. "Okay well we're going to get you set up for the epidural."

"You do that." Bella said and the nurse went scuttling off.

"She's only trying to help" Edward said helping Bella get situated again.

"She was flirting with you when she came in." Bella huffed.

"No she wasn't." Edward said.

"Edward she almost poker your eye out with her breasts she was shoving them that far in your face." She said.

"Well then I didn't notice." Edward said fluffing her pillow.

The anaesthetist came into the room and instructed Edward on how to hold Bella while they gave her the epidural. Once that was done Bella seemed to calm down. The drugs easing some of her discomfort.

But that calm was soon diminished, it was time to push.

***TSOLT***

Edward stood looking in the nursery watching his son sleep.

7lbs 6oz.

He was amazing. Edward couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Bella had done incredibly during the delivery, although she may have broken his fingers. Edward didn't complain though. She had given him this amazing little boy. She was resting now, as was their son and Edward couldn't help but feel a bit useless right now.

He had no idea what he was supposed to be doing, but he probably had a hundred things to do. But all he wanted to do was watch his son sleep.

"Edward..." He heard his name being called and he saw his parents standing down the hall.

"Come here" Edward said and they walked down the hall.

"Oh I'm so happy for you" Esme said hugging her son to her while Carlisle gave his son a congratulatory slap on the back. "So where is he?"

"Second row, third in from the right." Edward said pointing. Esme softened when she saw her Grandson.

"He's beautiful" She said and Edward nodded. "Any name yet?" she asked.

"We decided to go with Masen Charles" Edward said and his mother smiled. "We figured we'd get everyone in there. Masen it turns out was Bella's grandfather's name on her mother side as well as your maiden name, so that's the Grandma's. Charles for Charlie and then Cullen from Dad." Edward said and his mother nodded.

"How is Bella doing?"

"Great, she's sleeping. She was amazing in there." Edward said. "Like she was like an animal. Scared a couple of nurses but wow" Edward said and his father smiled.

"Yeah, you're mother was the same. One nurse resigned the day you were born after your mother."

"Oh shut up." Esme said

After another little while of just staring at him Edward walking with the nurse who pushed Masen's cot back to Bella's room. Bella's father was sitting there in his wheelchair, talking to Bella who looked tired but happy.

"Here he is." The nurse said as Edward walked in behind them.

"When did you wake up?" he asked her.

"About ten minutes ago. Sue dropped Dad in." She explained.

"Nice to see you Charlie" Edward said.

"You too, but I'm here to see the grandbaby." Charlie said making Edward chuckle. He and Charlie had built a strong relationship over the past couple of years. At first Charlie was a bit sceptical of Edward, who was this man coming into his daughter's life. He thought Edward's charity would come with some sort of price tag but from the first time he saw how his daughter made Edward smile he knew Edward's generosity had come from a good place. Ever since then the two men had grown to have a great respect for each other.

The nurse placed Masen into Bella's arm and she gently turned her son so her father could see him.

"Well what do you think Dad?" Bella asked and Edward pushed Charlie's chair closer to the bed.

"Oh he looks just like his Grandpa Charlie." Charlie said making Edward laugh.

"Don't worry he'll grow out of that." Bella said making her Dad laugh in return. "What do you think of Grandpa Masen? Will we tell him your full name?"

"What?" Charlie asked.

"We decided to go with Masen Charles Cullen." Bella said and Edward smiled looking at how his wife was a natural with their son.

"Well if someone was getting my name I'm happy it was this little guy." Charlie said and Bella nodded kissing the baby's forehead. "So have you held him yet Edward?" Charlie asked.

"No, I was afraid I'd drop him." Edward said and Bella rolled her eyes.

"We'll have to fix that won't we Masen?" Bella cooed to the baby. "You want Daddy to hold you, don't you?"

Edward sat down on the edge of the bed and held out his arms. Bella carefully placed Masen in the hold and smiled when she saw Edward holding their son.

"See it's not so scary" Bella said as Edward's parents arrived at the door, they had gone to get some lunch and presents it seemed. Edward was too entranced with his son to look up though. He was amazing, seriously how had Edward ever thought of a con for having him. Looking at him he realised that there was so many other amazing pros he and Bella hadn't even taking into consideration.

One being the amount of love he felt for the little boy in his arms.

Followed closely by how amazing he smelt, Edward wondered if that was just something all babies were born with.

Bella looked at Edward holding their son and knew exactly what he was thinking and smiled. When was he going to realise she was always right. Maybe after meeting Masen he would finally agree with her.

Masen took turns being held by everyone in the room including Charlie, although Edward had to help him. Charlie had never really recovered his motor function so they laid the baby on his arms and Edward held Charlie's up so he could experience holding his grandson.

But soon the room emptied leaving Bella and Edward with their son.

"So Dr. Cullen what do you think?" Edward asked her sitting beside her as she held the baby.

"What do you mean Edward?" she asked him.

"Well this was your hypothesis, so what do you think of our results?" He said making her smile.

Bella looked down at her baby boy and smiled.

"You know what? I think this our best collaboration so far." Bella said and Edward kissed her temple.

"I think so too."

**So I hope you're all proud of what your peer pressure can yield. Yeah so I mentioned at the top that I'm writing a third part which will be called 'The Science Fair' and then this story will be done. No pouting guys.**

**So review please and let me know what you think.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Study of Living Things – The Science Fair**

**So when I was, you know bullied into writing this... I'm only kidding, I'm really amazed about how much everyone loved these characters and wanted to see more of them. It's really great for me as a writer to know that I got you wanting to know more about these characters after just get a brief look into their lives.**

**So for the final chapter I wanted to show you the final step in the evolution of these characters, we saw them fall in love, tackle marriage and become parents. But here comes the hard part. Let's see how this Brilliant-ward deals with parenthood. **

Dr. Edward Cullen returned home from a long day at the lab, his wife Bella... also Dr. Cullen, coming behind him looking drained. Their latest project was proving to be a tough one; Edward and Bella were finding it hard to make heads or tails of part of it. This wasn't ideal now that they no longer had the privilege of staying in the lab all night trying to come up with answers like they had when they first started working together.

No, that privilege had gone when Bella and Edward had welcomed their first child Masen into the world eight years ago. Now they had two more children, Jackson who was six and they Edward's little Princess, Amelia or Millie who was four and a half.

Maintaining a family of five, a hectic work schedule, a dog and a healthy marriage had proved hard for Bella and Edward in the past years. Added to the fact that Bella's father's condition had worsened they were lucky if they saw each other outside of work besides from the chaotic meal they shared with their children each night.

But Charlie's condition had stabilised for now so that was one thing off Bella's plate. But of course life always had a different idea when it came to how things worked, so of course when one thing became easier another became harder.

Edward and Bella had hit snags before but this was different. Unless they figured out what was wrong it could cost them the entire project including the funding.

As they drove home from work they made an agreement not to discuss their work at home. Well at least until the kids were in bed. They needed to enjoy this time with their children.

They employed a lovely older woman, Mrs. Cope to watch their children after school or in Amelia's case pre-school. She was a great help to Edward and Bella but they were aware they took her for granted a lot of the time. They knew their kids could be a handful at the best of times.

As they walked in the door Amelia rushed towards the door.

"Daddy!" She cried and Edward groaned internally. He couldn't even step in the door before the chaos started.

"Yes Princess?" Edward asked her.

"Jackson step on my dolly's head and now she's in a coma!" Amelia said looking distraught while Bella realised they needed to stop letting her spend so much time with Grandma Esme at the hospital.

"Well if she's in a coma you know the best thing is to leave her to rest over night Sweetheart. And then you can take her to Grandma tomorrow." Edward said picking up his daughter.

"Okay but what if she doesn't make it?" Amelia asked.

"Well then we'll let you sell Jackson on the internet." Bella said and Amelia nodded. Dr. Grandma would fix the comatose doll tomorrow at the family brunch. This was not the first time stuff had happened like this in this house. Being the children of two brilliant scientists, Bella and Edward's children's toys had more sophisticated problems then the occasional booboo. One time Jackson's action figures died in battle, not because of a flesh wound or anything, but a pre-existing heart condition, that came from a family history of diabetes and a stressful job and home life. Yeah... that's when they advised Carlisle to stop bringing the kids to work with him.

They didn't get a lot of play date offers around here.

Jackson came out of the living room looking like a guilty party.

"Seriously?" Bella asked him as Edward ruffled his hair before going to the kitchen to relieve Mrs. Cope of her duties for the night.

"It wasn't my fault. Her dollies walked onto a nature reserve for giants. She knew the risks." Jackson said.

"Well you better hope your Grandma can fix it or she's selling you on the internet and we don't know if it will be for science or not." Bella said kissing the top of his head and his eyes widened. "Come on, I'll start dinner." She said and he followed her into the kitchen. Mrs. Cope walked past them, saying her goodbyes for the evening before heading home.

When she walked into the kitchen she saw Masen sitting at the table looking like a carbon copy of Edward but with her hair colour. He was sitting in the chair, glasses half way down his nose, tapping a pen of a piece of paper while staring of into the distance.

"What is he doing?" Bella asked Edward who shrugged.

"He's been sitting like that since we got home from school." Jackson said opening the fridge and grabbing two juice boxes. He handed one to his sister hoping to butter her up, maybe if he got on her good side she would make sure his body went to science if her dolly didn't come out of the coma. Edward shook his head at his two younger children that was all Bella. They were as insane and impatient as she was. It made for some interesting stories.

"Mase?" Bella asked sitting down beside her eldest at the table.

"Oh... when did you get home?" he asked her.

"Just a couple of minutes ago." Bella said and he nodded. "Whatcha doing?" she asked him.

"Thinking" He said as she pushed his glasses up his nose so he could actually see out of them.

"Okay... thinking about what?" Bella asked him before something caught her eye on the table. "What's this?" Bella asked him picking up the coloured piece of paper. "Science fair? I thought this was only for ten years and up?"

"Yeah but I'm going to do it anyway." Masen said.

"Why?" Bella asked him curiously.

"Because I'm going to win." He said.

"Okay then Mr. Cullen what is your hypothesis?" Bella asked him.

Being their child Masen knew what that word before he knew Mama or Dada... Bella didn't know to be proud or worried when that had happened. Edward was determined it was pride.

"Who's doing what now?" Edward asked sitting down at the table, pulling Amelia on his lap.

"Science Fair." Bella said and Edward's eyes lit up. He had always been proud that their children showed a healthy thirst for knowledge. Edward wasn't good at sports or art or anything really except science so he had worried that his kids were going to be into football or hockey and he would have nothing in common with them. Luckily that didn't seem be the case. Even his little Princess had a flare for science already; she had surprised them when she asked for a lavender lab coat last Christmas to wear when she did work with Mommy.

"Really?" Edward asked. "So what area are we looking at?"

"Well a tonne of people are doing th volcano thing." Masen said and Bella scrunched up her nose. "But we only did something like that last week with Dad." Masen explained referring to last week when Edward out of boredom decided to strap all the kids into the car and bring them to the park with a tray of coke and a box of mentos.

Bella gave her husband a pointed glare, they weren't allowed back in that park now because of the mess from the little outing.

"And that was on Mythbusters." Jackson said climbing onto a chair.

"So I was thinking of doing a study on plants."

"Talk to your father." Bella said standing up. "I'll start dinner. Millie do you want to help Mommy or are you going to be Daddy's advisor?" Bella asked her daughter knowing she liked to be consulted on these things.

"I think I'll cook. I don't really like plant studies." Amelia said and Bella picked up her daughter and brought her to the kitchen Edward chuckling at the two of them as they left.

"So plants?" Edward asked Masen who nodded. "What about them?" Edward asked curiously.

"Well I saw in the book Grandpa got me for Christmas about tracking changes in a plant by using dye in the water." Masen said and Edward nodded.

"So you want to track plant development?"

"Yeah" Masen said.

"Right show me what you want to do" Edward said pointing to the page. "And we'll see can we make it happen."

Masen quickly got to work while Jackson sat beside him offering little bits of remarks. The two of them were way beyond their age when it came to rational reasoning. Although Edward had an inkling that his children would eventually branch off into different areas of science. He had a feeling Amelia would be a chemist. She already had a penchant for messing with unattended chemicals when she was in the lab with Bella sometimes. She almost gave Bella a heart attack one day when she tried to mix some stuff, it was then Bella started teaching lab safety.

As for Masen, he was very mathematical in his thinking which led Edward to think he would branch off to physics when he was older.

And Jackson... well Jackson would probably be their biologist, his love of all things bloody and gory had his mother convinced he would take up the Cullen legacy in the cardiology department. But who knew with kids, for all Edward and Bella really knew their two boys could become hockey players and their daughter a personal shopper.

They had worried they were pigeon holding the kids with science, but it was then Bella and Edward realised that their kids were the most opinionated in the planet and they would be the first to make it known if they weren't enjoying what they doing.

Once they sat down for dinner Bella made Masen put away his work which caused him to pout a bit.

"No way, I'm not dealing with another one." Bella said.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"This is exactly how your father gets when he gets an idea, he forgets he needs to eat and you know... shower." Bella said causing Edward to glare at his wife. "You know you do." She said putting his plate in front of him before kissing him.

"Ew" Millie said wrinkling his nose.

"I can't believe you would do that at the table. We eat here!" Masen exclaimed.

"The cooties concentration in here just blew up." Jackson muttered.

"Agh well then it will saturated when I do this" Bella said kissing her husband getting making her kids gag. Edward smiled against her lips before letting her go, winking at her as he did.

"These are inhumane conditions" Jackson muttered.

***TSOLT***

"So what gate does Millie's group come out of?" Edward asked Bella down the phone. It was Mrs. Cope's day off, usually Bella did the picking up at the school on these occasions but she had been asked to give a lecture at the University so it was up to Edward.

"The second one. Your sister will be there don't worry." Bella told him.

"Okay, I think I found it. And oh thank Alice is here." He said making Bella laugh. He waved out his car window at his twin sister who had a smirk on her face. Her brother may be brilliant in some ways but when it came to basic logic he was definitely lacking.

"Okay well I love you and I'll talk to you later. They're all assembling now and Banner is laughing at me." She said and Edward chuckled.

"Okay, good luck. You're going to blow them away. And I love you too." He said. "Gotta go." He added before they both hung up and he got out of the car.

"So how do you manage to memorize the chain of genetics of over a hundred species but not the gate of where your youngest comes out of school?" Alice asked as her twin approached her.

"How come you can memorize the entire layout of Barneys in New York in one visit but you had to take the SAT's twice?" Edward asked her and she glared.

"Oh shut up" She said before leading him to where the rest of the parents were standing waiting for their kids. "So where's Doris?"

"She gets four days off a month. Sometimes she takes them once a week, other times she groups them together."

"So why are you on Daddy duty?" she asked curiously.

"I do it sometimes." Edward said looking down at his feet.

"Yeah right" Alice muttered.

"Bella likes taking the time off with the kids; she's annoyed she has to work today. And I like my one day a week when I could work in the lab without her there." Edward said causing his sister to laugh.

"I knew it."

"If you tell her I'll kill you." Edward threatened and she nodded.

"Your secret is safe with me twin." She said and he nodded. Just as she said that the kids began filing out of the building. "Right there's Millie's class." She said pointing over. Edward looked over and saw Millie standing by herself, while all the other kids jumped around and played together. "Edward I've gotta go, here's Sam's class and I have to get him to soccer." She said rushing off to get her youngest. Alice was the epitome of soccer Mom; her kids were always doing something.

Edward waved her off but he wasn't really paying attention. He was too busy watching his little girl.

Seeing all the other parents walking towards their children Edward decided to take charge and walk over.

Millie looked around, obviously trying to find Mrs. Cope or her mother and got a worried look on her face when she couldn't see them. When her eyes landed on her father she smiled brightly before running over to him.

"Daddy" She said running over and hugging him.

"Hey Princess, how was school?" he asked her and she shrugged.

"Amelia?" a woman asked and Edward looked up. "Who's this Sweetie?"

"This is my Daddy." Millie said and Edward extended his hand.

"So you're the other Dr. Cullen?" the woman asked and Edward nodded. "I'm Amelia's teacher, Ms. Sanders." She said and Edward extended his hand and shook it.

"Nice to meet you. Sorry for the confusion, my wife normally does the pick up or the baby sitter." He explained and the woman nodded.

"Don't worry about it Dr. Cullen, my husband is a follower of yours and your wife's work so I know how much you two do." She explained. "I was just wondering if I could arrange an appointment for you and Dr. Cullen to come in and have a bit of a catch up about Amelia."

"Yeah okay" He said while Millie clung to his hand. He looked down at her and smiled at her. She gave him one back and he pushed the bridge of her glasses up her nose. "Um is this something you feel is urgent?" Edward asked.

"Yeah it definitely is." Mrs. Sanders said. "Is there any way you two could come by tomorrow?" she asked him.

"I'm sure that will be no problem." He said.

"Okay well I'll see you both and your Mommy tomorrow." Mrs. Sanders said to Millie who nodded. "And remember you; don't go too far in the workbook."

"Yes Mrs. Sanders." Millie said before Edward walked her over to the car. He lifted her up into his car and strapped her into her seat.

"So did you enjoy school Princess?" Edward asked her as they drove home. They had an hour before they had to get her brothers.

"Yeah" She said non-commitedly.

"That's good." Edward said glancing back at her. She had a sad expression on her face. "Hey how about after we pick up your brothers we got get Mommy from the University and go out for dinner?" he asked her and she smiled back him.

"Can I have ice-cream for dinner?" she asked him.

"No but we'll get some for dessert." He told her and she smiled.

Edward couldn't help but wonder what was going on with his baby girl and he hoped that tomorrow's meeting with Mrs. Sanders would shed some light on the situation.

***TSOLT***

"Bella it's probably nothing" Edward assured his wife while they waited for the teacher to come back into the room. Millie was down the back of the room in the class' library while the teacher made sure the rest of the students got home safely.

Bella hated meeting like this, she had been in them for each of her children now. Masen's teacher thought he was too arrogant because he finished his workbooks after a week. Jackson's teacher thought he was flaunting his intelligent and forced him up a grade because it was diminishing the other children's confidence. And now her baby?

Bella was sick of this crap.

Her kids were intelligent and they weren't going to hide just to make other kids feel better. Bella would rather die than let that happen. But her children didn't want to skip up grades. It had happened to both her boys now and it wasn't fair. They might be intelligent in most aspects but by forcing them into environment where there were older children affected kids in other ways.

Edward sighed; he didn't understand Bella's dislike of skipping grades. He had pretty much done elementary school in four years, quickly moving through the curriculums, he hadn't been in normal school. He had begun schooling with a tutor so that he could finish quicker when he was eight.

But Bella kept going on about how doing it the normal way helped children develop social skills and he supposed there was merit to that school of thought.

"Thank you for seeing me today." Mrs. Sanders said coming into the room and sitting at her desk.

"What's this about?" Bella asked.

"Bella" Edward said quietly taking his wife hand in his.

"No you're right." Mrs. Sanders said. "You're both busy people so I'll make this brief."

"We're not skipping her up grades. It doesn't work." Bella said.

"That's not what we're here to talk about." Mrs. Sanders said.

"Then what?"

"I wanted to talk to you about the bullying." Mrs. Sanders said.

"Who is she bullying?" Bella asked looking back at Millie. "She can be such a little tyrant. I told you." Bella said to Edward who sighed.

"We're sorry. What did she do? Is the other child okay? She can be so bossy. She's the youngest and the only girl. Her brothers' tend to let her boss them around and we've tried explaining that she can't do that with other kids but you know..." Edward said when Mrs. Sanders stopped him.

"Amelia isn't bullying anyone." Mrs. Sanders said. "She's being bullied. There have been a completely of incidents."

"Who has the balls to do that?" Bella asked Edward who shook his head. He didn't even go up against his daughters when she was in certain moods. Her mother's temper was alive inside of her.

"How has she been at home?" Mrs. Sanders asked.

"The normal" Bella said. "What kind of incidents are we talking about here?" she asked.

"Well we noticed she's a lot quieter than when she first came and then we noticed she didn't have a buddy on the buddy system and I thought that was odd because there's an even number of them, but we let the kids pick their own buddies you know? Not everyone is going to be friends. So I went through all the names and there was one group of three. So I asked one of the girls to pair up with Millie and she said she couldn't do that."

"Why not?" Edward asked curiously.

"Because and believe me the girls in question, their parents have been called in for a meeting tomorrow. I only found out about this the other day and if it's been ongoing I apologise because it is an over sight on my part. But they won't buddy with her because apparently they think she's weird." Mrs. Sanders said.

"Is this coming from the time she brought the frogspawn in for pets' day?" Bella asked.

"That was one of the factors according the girls I spoke to. But believe me; I think she is an amazing little girl. She is so insightful which is amazing and very clever. I wouldn't ask anything to change about her she is definitely easy to work with."

"Okay" Bella said who was shocked. Out of all the issues with her kids in school. Bullying had never really been a big deal. She supposed boys got the science thing better; her boys loved going digging for worms in the mood and stuff. And maybe Millie's penchant for finding pet snails wasn't up the other little girls' alley.

"So I've spoken with the principal and we've discussed some lines of action. I can't really punish the girls. They are four and five years old, they wouldn't really get it. But I've seen things like this happen before and they'll follow her the whole way up school if we don't take care of it. Plus I want her to have a friend." Mrs. Sanders said.

"So what do you suggest?" Bella asked.

"Well I happened to see there was a birthday party coming up in the other pre-school class and I talked to the mother. This child is another one we're keeping an eye on for socialising. Lovely little girl called Claire, very shy but just wants a friend. Her mother happily invited Millie and if a little friend comes out that we're thinking of moving Claire into this room for the rest of the year." Mrs. Sanders said. "She only started here last month so it wouldn't be too a big interruption."

"And if that doesn't work?" Edward asked.

"We've got a couple of more options but let's just take it one step at a time." She said before reaching into the desk. "This is the party invite, it's this Saturday and I hope she gets on well at it."

***TSOLT***

"Oh I don't like this" Bella said as she sat in the car.

"Mommy it's going to be fine." Jackson said as they waited for Masen to come back out with Millie. It was Saturday and the party was over. Bella hadn't been able to get parking near the house so she sent Masen in to get his sister while she sat with Jackson in the car.

"Jackson you know as well as I do that she knows how to hurt people with common household cleaning products." Bella said.

"Stop panicking" Jackson said "Look here they come. She doesn't have blood on her clothes."

"That we can see." Bella said.

Masen held his sister's hand as they came outside followed by another little girl with dark skin and dark black hair and an older woman around Bella's age, Bella had met them earlier when she had dropped Millie off, it was the little girl Claire and her mother Leah. Both little girls had a smile on their face.

Once they got to the car Masen opened the door and helped his sister into the car. For only being eight he was a pretty good big brother. He liked to help out with his little brother and sister when he could.

"Sorry about not coming in, I couldn't get parking." Bella said.

"Oh it's fine. I just wanted to make sure they got to the car okay." Leah said.

"Did you have a good birthday Claire?" Bella asked and the little girl nodded shyly. "Aw that's good. I hope herself was okay?" Bella said nodding back to her demon princess in the back of the car.

"Bella she is dote to have. The girls had a great time. We should definitely set up a play date or something." She said.

"Yeah" Bella said. "Um I take Tuesday's off with the kids so I could pick them up from school and they could play at our house?" Bella asked.

"That sounds like fun."

"I can show you my frogspawn. My Daddy made me a pond in the backyard and they're almost a frog" Millie said and Claire looked excited.

"You might want to send old clothes with her." Jackson called from the back seat and Masen nodded.

"Actually do" Bella said

"Sure, no problem." Leah said.

They quickly left as cars began lining up behind Bella but the whole way home Millie talked about her new friend Claire who was so nice and shared her toys, and what they played all day. It seemed the girls got on like a house on fire.

Let's just hope Millie didn't convince Claire to set the house on fire next week during the play date.

***TSOLT***

Jackson was the classic middle child in many ways.

He always got the hump when they went anywhere in the car. He was always doing something to get attention in a family where it was hard to keep focus on any one thing for a length of time. He got all his brother's hand me downs and forgotten at school more time than Bella and Edward cared to admit.

But he took it all in his stride. Often acting as a bit of comic relief from his siblings Bella had a special spot for her second son. Plus he preferred her views of certain issues with drove Edward crazy.

When Edward had been growing up his parents never really had a middle child because Edward and his sister were twins, so they were both treated at the baby of the family. So when Edward realised soon after Millie's birth that they in fact had a middle child he knew he had to make the effort to insure that Jackson never felt like the forgotten middle child.

There had been some slip ups but Edward thought he was doing okay on this front of parenting.

That was until Edward got this nagging feeling he and Bella were forgetting something.

"Bella?" Edward asked leaning back in his chair at work. She was at her own desk reading a preliminary report for their study that he had drafted for their investors.

"Yes Sweetie?" she asked not looking up.

"What are we forgetting?" he asked her and she looked up confused.

"Huh?"

"There is something we are forgetting and I can't figure out what it is."

"Well it's obviously not that important the-... HOLY SHIT!" Bella said and Edward looked up.

"What?"

"Is today the eighteenth?" she asked him and he nodded. "Jackson."

"No" Edward said covering his mouth and Bella nodded. "How did we do that?" he asked her.

"I don't know." She said realising she had completely forgotten her baby boy's birthday. "Oh we suck as parents Edward." She said.

"We can fix this."

"Edward we sent him to school without so much as a birthday hug." She said and he sighed. "What are we gonna do?"

"Right we have to leave now." Edward said and she nodded. "Mrs. Cope is there for another two hours. You drop me at to the store and you go and find a cake."

"Where?"

"I have no idea, I'll call my Alice and Emmett and get them to drop everything, can you call his friends Mom's and get Colin and Brady over he doesn't really care about the other kids." Edward said and Bella nodded.

"Right and new rule? No taking on big studies in and around his birthday. Because he would the one who wouldn't want us to realise we forgot and just let it pass by."

"Yeah okay." Edward said as they packed up and left the office. Bella jumped into the driver seat and drove like a maniac while Bella called everybody.

They quickly managed to pull a party together for seven tonight. It was now four o clock. Alice was cooking some party food while Emmett, Edward's older brother went to get Charlie and bring him to Bella and Edward's for a party.

Edward jumped out of the car at the toy store and ran inside to find something really great for his son. His guilt kicked in that he ended up getting him tonnes of stuff. He figured Bella would feel guilty too so he would get away with it. Bella managed to get a chocolate cake which was great because it was Jackson's favourite before going back and getting Edward before heading to the grocery store to get candy.

"What did you get?" she asked him.

"I got him a metal detector, rock polisher, a new remote control car and helicopter, and I bought three nerf guns because seriously I think Millie might sell me on the internet if he had a weapon and she couldn't defend herself." Edward said and Bella nodded.

"Good idea" Bella said.

They drove home as fast as they could without alerting any cops. Once they got home Bella and Edward rushed inside and went to find Jackson.

He was sitting at the table eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich laughing with his brother when Bella rushed in and grabbed her son pulling him into a hug.

"You forgot didn't you?" he asked her looking up.

"We're so sorry Baby." She said "So" _kiss_ "So" _kiss _"So" _kiss _"So Sorry" Bella said.

"What happened?" Millie asked.

"Mom and Dad forgot Jackson birthday." Masen said and Millie slapped her hands over her mouth. "What's wrong?"

"I forgotted it too!" She said before jumping up from her seat and hugging her brother. "I'm sorry" She said making Edward laugh.

"It's okay Millie" Jackson said hugging his little sister before Bella and Edward gave him a bear hug. "I swear it's fine."

"Why didn't you tell us Baby?" Bella asked Jackson.

"I didn't want you to feel bad."

"Plus he was hoping that if you remembered a week from now you would feel so bad you would get him a quad bike." Masen said and Jackson turned around and glared at his older brother. "Oh was that a secret?"

"I don't even care that you were planning on extorting us." Edward said before giving Bella a look that said '_Our kids are evil geniuses' _"And again Jackson, we're so sorry but we did fix it and you're getting a party and we called your friends and they're coming and so are your cousins and everyone. It will be fun. And then this weekend we get to do whatever you want."

It was then Edward felt a little hand tap him on the shoulder. He turned around and saw Millie standing there.

"Yes Princess?" he asked her.

"Can you forgets my birthdays too?"

***TSOLT***

"Mr. Cullen you do realise this is contest for children ages ten and up" The school principal said to Edward who had tight smile on his face.

"It's Dr. Cullen, and what you're telling me is it's perfectly fine for him to be moved into classes with a bunch of ten year olds and compete with them academically but when he actually wants to do something fun he's too young?" Edward asked crossing his arms over the chest.

"Well... well..."

"Well then maybe I'll just talk to a couple of people in the science community and see about how fair they think this is and maybe pull your funding." Edward said. He was bluffing of course, but this guy didn't need to know that.

"Okay he can stay" The principal said.

"Yeah" Edward said before turning back to Masen who was setting up his stand. His experiment had gone excellent and Edward hadn't had to tweak one little thing. Maybe Edward had been wrong about Masen, maybe there was a biologist in him yet.

Bella helped their eldest son pin up his display about his findings and what he learnt from the project while Edward had been tasked with making sure the other two didn't cause total destruction.

"Are you nervous?" Bella asked Masen who shook his head. "It's all right to be. It's almost like the first time you present your ideas for a PhD" She added and he looked at her confused. "That's what Daddy and I have." She explained and he nodded.

"So we scoped out the competition" Jackson said walking back to the table.

"And?" Bella asked.

"I saw six volcanoes and four didn't work." Millie said and Edward shrugged at his daughter's bluntness. She was her mother's daughter in every way.

"So do you think he has a good chance?" Bella asked and Millie and Jackson thought about it for a minute.

"If he doesn't win I'll take one of those volcanoes up my nose." Jackson said and Millie's evil smile came back.

"No" Edward said and he pouted.

The four of them watch patiently as Masen explained his hypothesis and his study to the judges who looked very impressed with the detail of it.

Edward had to hold Millie on his hip to stop her from going and interfering with the proceedings but other than that it went pretty well. At the end of the afternoon the judges made speeches before the principal went up to announce the winners.

"So this year we've some really great entries that have explored all areas of science. So I'd like to announce that this year's first place winner is... Masen Cullen."

Bella hugged her son who beamed after his name had been called. Edward hugged him too while Millie clapped. Jackson looked a bit disappointed about not being able to do the forfeit now but he was happy for his brother.

Edward couldn't help but smile, he really hoped this was the first of many science fairs.

As they went to go get dinner in Mc Donald's, Masen's pick for tonight Edward couldn't help but think about what had brought his family to this very moment.

He remembered his first day with Bella and she had been so bold to introduce herself, he thought about his choice to provide the money for Charlie's healthcare, the decision to bring Bella on his study, the decision to get married, and the pro con lists of having children, the birth of each of their babies.

It was truly enough to make his head spin.

Throughout his whole life Edward had been called brilliant.

When people talked about his brilliance they were talking about his scientific mind, his contribution to the scientific community and the mark his was making on the subject of biology.

But to Edward himself, the most brilliant thing was sitting beside him trying to barter their Happy Meal toys while his wife sat beside him acting as mediator if the offers were getting a little too much.

And sure parenthood wasn't easy. When you were raising three clearly intelligent children you were going to run into some road blocks. But it was the same for all parents, each child was different, there was no magic formal for how things worked. You just had to do trial and error and hope that results came out alright.

And marriage? It was one of the hardest things that he had ever done, but it was definitely worth it. Every fight they had had was worth it because they became stronger, plus the making up was pretty amazing too. Any struggle they had faced brought them closer together and every obstacle they got over made Edward and Bella truly appreciate that what they had was truly special and not something that could be found every day. It was definitely a gift that was not to be squandered.

Bella knew her husband better than anyone, including himself. She could read him like an open book and she enjoyed doing so. Edward thought she was a harder mystery to unravel, but she assured him that a little mystery was good for a marriage, kept the spark alive.

But that was Chemistry, no Biology.

Edward had devoted the first half of his life focusing on the study of living things, learning the way organisms were made up, the behavioural patterns of a species and how things grew from one single seed into a forest.

But it wasn't until Edward became a family man, that he truly discovered what life was all about.

**THE END.**

**So it is done! No more. No pouting will work on me these characters are saying goodbye now. They've locked me out and I don't get to see their family anymore. Which is sad but I've got so many other projects I think it's okay.**

**Oh and I've started a new drabble, if you're looking for just some little titbits to brightened your day. I'm writing my own Irishward. So if you're into that check out 'That's A1' on my profile.**

**Oh and review please.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Technically this shouldn't exist, but I'm a little bit vain and I like to read over my stories when I bored. Just because I know they'll turn out the way I want to them to. So as I was reading over the first instalment of this story I realised I had one more glimpse into this world that I shared with all of you. I hope you enjoy it and I'm 99.99% sure that this is the very last instalment.**

Edward shuffled awkwardly on his feet. For all the years that he had been part of formal ceremonies he never truly got the swing of them. Plus this was the first time he would play this kind of role, the only time. His mother clucked around him trying to fix his unruly hair.

He was nervous. All these months, years of work, hard work, were coming up to this moment. What felt like millions of people were on the other side of the door waiting for their appearance to signify the beginning of the proceedings.

He had a lump in his throat and he felt like he was about to break out in a sweat.

"Breathe" Esme whispered to her son who nodded. "We've practised this over and over." She told him. She was so proud of her son, in everything he ever did in his career. But in the past year he had come on leaps and bounds in areas he had never shown interests in before, taking on challenges that they were sure he never would have conquered if it wasn't for one particular factor.

"Is it hot in here?" He asked reaching for a paper towel and dabbing at his forehead, a sheen of sweat had appeared on his forehead.

"Maybe a little." Esme said adjusting his suit jacket. "Everything will be fine." She told him as she reached and fixed the pocket of his suit jacket. Normally Edward would tell her he could manage himself but his hands were shaking far too much to be able to manage himself. He was thankful that he had people here to help him through today.

In the past Edward had presented controversial scientific theories and projects to stuffy collegial boards, but this was his toughest challenge yet.

And his normal confidant was otherwise preoccupied right now, so he had to rely on the help of his Mommy. Though he would much prefer his beloved. Who wouldn't though in these situations?

"It has to be better than fine mother this is the most important day of my life." He exclaimed the sweat appearing on his forehead again and she nodded. "Do we have any water? I have this weird taste in my mouth." He said stretching his tongue out of his mouth as he tried to get the taste of his mouth.

"What are you nervous about?" she asked him. As a neurobiologist she knew this problem was entirely psychological. He was on a high of hormones that were pulsing through his system. The adrenaline pulsing through his veins was what was causing the shaking and the sweating, aswell as the bitter taste.

He would be fine once it was over, Esme deduced as she handed him a bottle of water.

She just hoped her husband didn't come. She wouldn't put it past Edward to demand his father take his blood pressure which at the height it was, would cause him to get omitted into hospital. Yeah hopefully Alice was doing a sufficient job at detaining her father.

"Better?" She asked him as he chugged the bottle of water and he nodded. "Now tell me what's bugging you?"

"Mother you know I'm a perfectionist." He told her and she nodded. "What if...?" he questioned when she shushed him. Twenty four years of age with degrees and PhD and his mother was shushing him. And surprisingly Edward wasn't surprised.

"Edward it's going to be fine." She said rolling her eyes, perfectionist? More like a worry wart "I've been in this business for a long time and let's just say you're in much better condition than your father was at this stage of his life." She explained remembering how nervous Carlisle was. "Now just relax and enjoy this Sweetheart." She told him kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Mom." He said hugging her. She smiled against as she hugged her little boy. Her surprise Baby as she always called him. From the time he had been inside her he had been a surprise, just magically appearing on the sonogram one day with his sister.

"You'll be great." She told him. "Now I have to go." She said. "I'll see you later." She added "And if you see your father, just send him my way." She said and Edward nodded, mentally noting that if he saw his father in the next couple of minutes he would ask to borrow the blood pressure cuff, he was convinced he was on the verge of either having a stroke or a heart attack. At least with his parents, the problems would be sussed out quickly.

He nodded and sighed as she left the room. He stood in front of the mirror.

He cleared his throat and was about to begin practising for the big moment when there was a knock on the door. He looked up and told the person they could come in.

Emmett, the eldest Cullen, stuck his head in the door. He had run into his mother in the hallway while walking with his father, they were both on their way to check on Edward. His Dad, had a stetescope in hand, thankfully Esme had distracted Carlisle with the idea of getting a drink.

He smiled at his brother, finally he was doing something that Emmett understood and that he could talk to him about. Like if Edward needed help, he could come to his brother for once. Finally Emmett could step up and be a big brother to his little brother, besides from dealing with bullies. Because let's just say as Edward got older his bullies morphed from football players to ancient or corrupt scientists, who didn't want to see change for fear it would diminish their life's work.

"Edward it's time to go." His brother said Edward nodded walking over to him. "Dude this is a cake walk." He said but Edward looked unsure.

"I'm not sure." He said and Emmett chuckled to himself. His brother may have fancy degrees and what not but Emmett knew how to read people. It's why he had gotten into the police force, he could tell when some punk sitting across him was on the verge of squealing, and he could tell his little brother was at risk of fainting.

"What are you scared about? I've seen you do a lot bigger things than this." Emmett said knowing that this were always better when you talk about them.

"Nothing is bigger than this." Edward said. "I'm scared of not being good enough." He said putting his head down.

"If you weren't good enough you wouldn't have gotten this far." He said clapping his hand on his younger brother's shoulder. "Now come on, stand up straight." He said "And you'll see this stuff is easy."

Edward nodded and took his position at the front of the room, everyone in attendance was already in their seats. It was then Edward felt his palms getting sweaty again.

But that didn't matter, he had to ignore it. His mother was right he had to relax and enjoy this. He was certain it would only happen once in his life.

Everyone quietened down and it was time.

The music began and everyone's eyes trained on the back of the glue.

The doors at the end of the room and everyone stood up. Edward's eyes were fixed on those doors. Nothing could make him look away. Not even if someone told him he had won a Nobel Prize. He pushed his glasses up his nose. His mother and sister had tried to convince him to wear his contacts but Bella wouldn't hear of it.

He watched the rest of the procession come down the aisle, but he couldn't have cared less about that. The most important person in the world was yet to come. There were hushed gasps of awe as Bella appeared in the door, but he couldn't hear any of it. He couldn't see anything but her, a distinctive case of tunnel vision.

The minute he saw her everything was forgotten, the nerves, his symptoms, the fear that he would have a stroke or heart attack on the altar. It was all gone the minute her eyes connected with him. She was marrying him. She was going to be his wife. His. Forever.

Bella was stunning, wearing a dress that could only be described as Cinderella style, she used her wedding to dress up girlie than normal. Usually she was all for jeans or a skirt, but today was special and she wanted her fairy tale. She had her Prince Charming and they were getting their happily ever after. She hadn't been persuaded to go without her glasses either, well Edward wouldn't let her. In their opinion it added to the whole look. They were just being themselves, they rationalised that that was what made the most sense when it came to something like today.

She smiled at him as she walked down the aisle, her father's wheel chair electronically moving beside her. When they reached the end of aisle she leaned down and kissed her father's cheek, he leaned forward and grabbed my hand, and placed it with hers, before wheeling himself backwards to the place we had cleared for him.

Neither of them remembered much of the ceremony and sure who could blame them. All Edward knew was that he answered when prompted and that by the end of the short ceremony Bella was his wife.

And really could he ask for anything more?

The judge told him he could kiss his bride before Edward pulled her to him.

She smiled as she wrapped her around his neck and he leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him hungrily but he pulled away knowing they had an audience. However once they were behind closed doors he took advantage of the privacy.

"I love you." He murmured before kissing her. He lifted her up and pressed her against the wall. Her full skirt acted as a barrier between but Edward couldn't be deterred. He wanted to be as close to her as possible. It's what he had wanted all day. And finally he could do it.

"I love you too." She said crushing her lips against his against his. "I was so nervous and now I have no idea why..." She rambled as he placed a kiss on her palm and her ring finger.

"I was too." He whispered and she smiled. "But when I saw you it was gone." He said smiling at her.

"The same for me." She said, tears brimming. He chuckled and wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumbs. "I swear they're happy tears." She said and he laughed leaning in and kissing her.

"So how are you feeling Mrs. Cullen?" he asked her with a smile.

"Don't get too used to that." She said quirking her eyebrow at him which he found oh so sexy. In the year that they had been having sex Edward had learnt to appreciate everything about Bella and her body that was just so sensual. It was like they were made for each other and he couldn't wait to get her truly alone for their first night as husband and wife.

"Oh I won't soon to be Dr. Cullen." He said and she kissed him again. "We should really get going to the reception..." He said knowing that they would begin to be missed if they didn't get going now.

"Just one more minute." She said and he nodded tightening his hold on her.

"I do like how you think." He said kissing her.

"Edward, Bella..." Alice, Edward's twin asked coming into the room and stopped when she saw Bella wrapped around her brother. The fact that Edward had managed to speak to a member of the opposite sex baffled Alice, never mind the fact he had sex and was now married. She was still getting used to seeing her brother in love. Not that it was something she minded it. She was so happy for him. He deserved this happiness and Bella was perfect for him. Alice only wished that she didn't have to watch Bella be affectionate with Edward, like come on... that was her brother. "Oh Jeesh, you two have two weeks honeymoon to do this shit."

"Not really, we're going to study the rock pools on a private island off the coast of Brazil, that's very time consuming Alice." Bella explained and Edward nodded as she turned her head and kissed him.

"What?" Alice asked shocked they hadn't told her this part of the plan. "Most couples go away for a relaxing vacation for their honeymoon and your telling me you're going to spend two weeks searching through crabs and seaweed?"Alice asked, she would never understand those two not if she spent the rest of her life trying to figure it out, so she just let them on. They were happy so why not?

"It was Bella's idea. We both wanted to do some work on tidal pooling so that's why we decided on Brazil, we might stay a bit longer than two weeks." Edward explained putting his bride down on her feet. "You never know we might get a bit distracted." He added making Bella smirk.

"Just a little." Bella said before pinching Edward's ass ma king him blush and turn his face inwards on the top of her head.

"Gag me with a spoon." Alice said trying to hide her smirk. She was happy for her brother even if he and his new wife were fucking nauseating.

"Come on Alice you were a newlywed once." Bella said kissing her husband's cheek.

"Yeah but if I was never this nauseating." She explained and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Alright we're getting and going" Edward said grabbing Bella's hand and pulling her behind him. She laughed as he pulled her from the room they had been hiding in. "For someone so small she can be so bossy." He murmured making Bella laughed as they walked towards the reception hall.

"I have a theory that is has something to do with concentration and a feeling to compensate for lack of hate."

"You and your theories" He said before kissing her passionately.

"Don't pull me into your weird little foreplay there." Alice said and the newlyweds chuckled as they walked in the double doors and into a room decorated with all Bella's favourite types of flowers and white table clothes. It was simple but elegant just like Bella herself and that's what Edward loved and had hoped it would be.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Dr. and Soon to be Dr. Cullen" Alice's husband Jasper announced over the microphone and everyone cheered. "And now Ladies and Gentlemen let's welcome the happy couple onto the floor for their first dance." He said and Edward smiled as he pulled her out onto the floor.

"I love you" He murmured as they twirled around the dance floor.

"I love you too." She said before kissing her new husband.

"Bella you make me so happy."

"Happier than I've ever been." She told him and he smiled. "I can't wait for tonight." She said.

"How long do we have to wait before we can leave here?" Edward asked and she laughed.

"Edward I have been forced into planning this thing for months and months. We're at least going to enjoy it for an hour before we leave." She told him and he sighed.

"Fine..." He pouted making her laugh. "But the minute we get out of here we're not going to talk to anyone for two whole weeks or more." He said "And I will be very busy making sure my new wife is very satisfied."

"Oh I have no doubt about that." She said kissing him. "Maybe we should get out of here sooner..." Bella said when the song changed.

"I think I'm about to lose you to my father so we probably should our escape sooner."

"Damn" She said before she was whisked away by her new father in law and then passed around the room from every man in attendance. Edward spent his time dancing with some women but mainly finding refugee with his new father in law Charlie. When Edward had moved in with Bella he had also moved in with Charlie and a unique friendship had come from the time they've spent with each other.

"She looks beautiful." Charlie said as Edward snuck him a drink, Charlie wasn't supposed to drink but today was a special occasion.

"Perfect" Edward said looking over at his new wife who was laughing as his brother twirled her around. "Are you gonna be okay with Sue?" he asked Charlie who blushed. "Oh I see we won't be missed."

"You won't" Charlie mumbled making Edward laugh. "Take care of her."

"I will" Edward said when he felt Charlie's good hand on his shoulder. He gave him a gentle squeeze and Edward nodded. "Promise"

"I always hoped she's meet a guy who..." He began when he stopped. "Who could take care of her? But still loved her. So I'm happy for her. And you. You're a good guy."

"Thanks Charlie, that means a lot." He said when he saw Bella had been freed from her dancing.

"What are my favourite men talking about?" she asked coming over. One of the most important things Edward ever did in Bella's opinion was in making a strong relationship with Charlie. It meant so much to her because her Dad for a long time had been her favourite person in the world, Edward only snuffed him out of first place by a scratch. The fact that two important people in her life had bonded well made her extremely happy.

"You" Edward said standing up and wrapping his arm around her waist. She kissed his cheek and her father rolled his eyes.

"Oh you just want one too." She said kissing his cheek. "So I'm told we need to get changed soon if we want to make our flight." She explained and Edward nodded.

"We'll see you before we leave Charlie Edward said grabbing his suit jacket and putting it over Bella's shoulders. They quickly snuck out of the reception hall.

"I clocked that at three hours." Edward told her and she sighed.

"Apparently getting married has boosted my popularity; we should have done this years ago." She teased and he kissed her. "I wonder if there's a strong correlation between the two."

"Stop with the dirty talk you." He said playfully spanking her ass. "And believe me had I known there was a one of you in the world I would have gone and found and force you to marry me."

"That's a little bit creepy don't you think?" she asked him as they got in the elevator. He loosed his tie from his neck as the doors closed.

"Not really, you would have folded once I told you who I was." He said and she nodded. "I was kidding."

"I'm not; I totally had a crush on you before I met you." She said and he looked at her in shock. "You did an interview with some magazine and it had your picture in it and I was just like 'woah, I need to find me a one of those'" She said with a smirk.

"And what do you know?" he smirked.

"Why do you think I was so excited when I saw you in that class?" she asked him leaning against him.

"Because you love a good project to sink your teeth into?" he asked her.

"Well that and I wanted to sink my teeth into you." She told him before sucking his earlobe into her mouth and biting on it.

The elevator dinged on their floor.

"How much time do we have before our flight leaves?" Edward asked.

"Enough" Bella murmured.

"Well I say we take advantage of this interlude. You know we do have a responsibility to make the most of every opportunity we are given." He told her and she nodded.

"That we do Dr. Cullen."

***throws rice***

**I know what you're thinking where the sex? But I'm just not feeling up to it today... sorry...**

**So this story was nominated for a Glory Award! Wow! It's nominated in the category the Mini Glory! I haven't heard anything yet but hopefully it goes well.**

**Review please; I would love to hear what you think of their day.**

**Love The Irish Cullen.**


End file.
